Caught
by Keishi Icurami
Summary: Someone had caught Blurr, fastest mech alive, not only in body, but his heart as well. Threatened with his existence and stuck in enemy territory, Blurr must choose to make a place for himself or continue waiting for Autobots who don't have enough troops to spare on one soldier alone. Animated-verse. SLASH. Blurr x Shockwave. Other possible pairings listed inside. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped**

**A/N: First fic! Yay! Anyway, I know this pairing is kinda unpopular but I couldn't find any other long multi-chap fics. I've seen some fics but most of them aren't all that long. And when they are they aren't finished. So, I decided to write my own! I've thought about potentially adding in G-1 character soon. Some things may change in the canon timeline because of it. Most likely character relations since this is already going to be pretty AU. It basically starts off like Transwarped but then everything else is based off of my imagination. Yeap, I'll tell you what that means. Crazy ideas and shipping galore.**

**Possible future ships include: Jazz x Prowl, Bumblebee x Wasp, Optimus x Megatron**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated, Transformers, or the characters used.**

* * *

The halls seemed to drag on forever.

At impossible speeds, a mech raced through Space Bridge Nexus headquarters. He was nothing but a streak of blue, bolting through the hallways in seemingly no specific pattern, trying to outrun an oppressor that couldn't possibly be anywhere close behind him by now. Yet, he kept running at top speed, thoughts flying through his processor even quicker. He began where he had been taught to begin, with a quick recap, he had come back from a mission on Earth with proven intel that a Decepticon double-agent was among the Autobots. So, like the dutiful soldier he was, when he reached Cybertron, Blurr had immediately reported his findings to his superior. However, it had all gone downhill from there. After a trying trip across the galaxy (ON FOOT, mind you) from Earth's moon to Cybertron, because nobody would respond to his slagging comm-link, he was welcomed back by a hostile attack from the Prime he worked under, Longarm Prime. And that was how Blurr was left speeding through Autobot headquarters trying to warn somebody, anybody, that the there was a traitor amongst them, Shockwave, most likely Longarm Prime. But how could that be? The mech Blurr looked up to, the one he had been reporting to and working under for stellar-cycles. The one he had been thinking about since some time after he had been assigned to work under the Prime. Then, as though things couldn't get any worse, a security hatch slammed shut in front of him, interrupting his thoughts. Not faltering, Blurr changed direction and kept running. But, as he went on more and more hatches shut just before he could reach them, taunting him at every turn.

* * *

'It's only a matter of time before I trap you, Autobot,' Shockwave thought as he watched the quickly moving blip on the screen with his single red optic. Using the main controls of the Space Bridge Nexus to corner Blurr, he watched, waiting for his prey to slip up. Then, as the blue intel bot unknowingly ran right into the perfect trap, Shockwave sealed his fate with the press of a button. Watching as the walls on the monitor closed in on Blurr, and still calmly looked on as the blip on the monitor began to move erratically, a clear sign of struggle. Futile struggle.

* * *

Blurr watched, panicking, as the walls began to close in. His processor went on high alert, on the verge of an involuntary shut-down as thoughts clashed and protocols fumbled for an idea to escape death. He pushed on the surrounding walls with all the speed and strength he could muster, but they kept steadily approaching. His spark raced, fluctuating wildly in panic. The walls inched closer until they towered menacingly over him. Time seemed to slow down and almost halt. Pure fear crept into his spark and clouded his processor. He felt the cold metal of the halls he had once regularly walked through press against his chassis, pushing closer, threatening to crush him. 'I'm gonna die'. The thought chanted in his head, again and again. He felt his gears grinding together and wires snapping out of place as his blue plating gave way as easily as aluminum foil between the large walls closing in on him. His vision filled with static as his optics cracked. He couldn't cry out as his audials had ceased to function, his internal alarms blared, yet somehow that seemed muffled, even to his own processor. Then suddenly, it all just stopped. 'Am I dead already?' Blurr thought for a second before darkness engulfed him. Hurling him into oblivion.

* * *

Shockwave stared blankly at the monitor. Why had he done that? Why had he stopped himself from crushing a mere obstacle, in this case, quite literally. One who threatened to halt the glorious return of Lord Megatron? It was unorthodox, it was not planned, it was **illogical**. So why had he done it? 'Perhaps he won't be an obstacle' a voice in his mind spoke up. Perhaps there were other uses for Blurr. After all, Megatron had recently recruited a few clumsy...what were they called? Constructiocons? Yes, what they lacked in intellect and battle ability, they made up for with talent for building. Who was to say that the Decepticons couldn't accept an Autobot? Especially if one...turned traitor. It was an interesting notion that he was quite happy to entertain. It certainly wasn't unheard of for people to turn traitor, Decepticon and Autobot alike often defected for fear, for their conscience, for their pride, and so many other things he couldn't count.

'But, why would you want to enlist him?' another part of his processor piped up. 'Why not just crush him now and save yourself the trouble later?' Why, indeed. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that over the stellar-cycles as a double-agent he had grown quite fond of the energetic blue bot. The little tin can of energy never ceased to amuse him, even if said 'tin can' was an Autobot. The parts of his mind began to argue with each other to the point where it seemed as though he had Blitzwing in his head. Multiple Blitzwings. All with triple personalities.

Shockwave let out a growl of frustration, his logic center was not used to having these numerous opinions, much less computing them all to pull up a reasonable solution. The sudden surge of angry energy scattered the voices and he was blessed with a blissful silence for a few kliks. Then finally, a voice of reason spoke up. 'Think of how pleased Megatron will be if you managed to recruit the Autobots fastest mech. Especially, an intelligence agent, one who also has inside intel of the Autobots, perhaps even on a personal level with some of them.' Finally, Shockwave relented to that voice,deeming it more rational than the rest, telling himself that it was only logical and that he was only doing it for the Decepticon cause. Walking back to the main controls he pushed a button with his index claw and watched as the lines indicating the walls backed away from a weak energy signature. 'Good,' Shockwave thought, it looked as though Blurr was in stasis,'saves me the trouble of trying to convince him I'm not the threat he thinks I am.' He swapped back to his Longarm persona and left to retrieve Blurr. 'At least for now.'

* * *

**A/N: Yosh! First chapter. DONE. I'll try to update quickly. K? R&R if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blackmail**

**A/N: Second Chapter. Update times should be within a week. I usually slack off with homework anyways.**

**BTW the time terms I use are approximately as follows.**

**Vorn = 83 years (I usually use it to mean a century, though), Stellar-cycle = 1 year, Mega-cycle = 1 month,Solar-cycle = 1 day, Joor = 1 hour, Klik = 1 minute, nano-klik = 1 second.**

**Second BTW: Slim chance of rating going up. I've tossed around the idea of spark bonding but I hardly ever can write it. I usually just get flustered and run away from my computer. XD. So. Yea. SLIM CHANCE. Wait...is spark bonding marriage or sex? I dunno...**

******Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Placing a hand on the terribly dented blue metal, Longarm watched for any reaction from the Autobot. Seeing nothing happen, the Prime took the smaller mech in his arms and stood, at first, planning on taking the injured mech to the med bay at Metroplex. 'This could cause problems,' Longarm thought. The Autobot's higher command was already beginning to become suspicious due to his desperate attempts to keep them away from the planet Earth. How would he explain how the blue bot in his arms got into the condition he was in without pitting more evidence against himself? 'Well,' Longarm mused, 'it's not as though I don't have a basic set of medical skills, rusty as they may be.' He continued on to the nearby Autobot base, sights newly set on his personal quarters.

Meanwhile, the Autobots residing on Earth were keeping a close eye one a recovering Sari. After that super-charge stunt she pulled they felt it best to be cautious of any backlash from the Allspark energy withing the, now teenaged, girl. Currently, it was Bumblebee who was watching over her. He and Sari had taken great enjoyment in discussing video games, TV shows, and such other things. Then when the topic of street racing arose a question came to Bumblebee's processor. "Hey, do you ever wonder what happened to Blurr?"

* * *

"Huh?" Sari asked, tilting her head in slight confusion at the sudden change in topic.

"Blurr, y'know, that blue racer bot? He was on our side."

"Ooh. Didn't he disappear to who knows where after accidentally getting sucked into that space bridge?" Sari questioned. "Oh, I guess that's what you mean by 'what happened' to him...Well, how should I know?"

Bumblebee pouted and replied, "I don't know, I was just thinking out loud. Alright?"

Sari giggled a little, but then the mood darkened again. "I honestly don't know, Bumblebee. If he was really on our side the Elite Guard should be out looking for him right?"

"Yea, but, the Elite Guard is busy with all the Decepticon uprisings and these intergalactic problems remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well, maybe he just got lucky and got transwarped to Cybertron."

"With the Starscream clones? I can't decide if that's good or bad. Besides, nobody just gets that lucky."

* * *

And how right Bumblebee was. For all the things he was then, Blurr was certainly not lucky.

* * *

The trip to Metroplex was a fairly easy stroll. There were hardly any obstacles other than being forced to avoid security cameras and the occasional patrol. As he walked through the halls of the Autobot's main base, occasionally ducking out of sight from surveillance, he headed for his own barracks.

Longarm carried the injured mech into his assigned quarters. As a Prime, he was blessed with a rather spacious living area. Laying him down on the berth, Longarm locked the doors and began to asses the damage. Given that there were no security cameras in his room he felt it safe to change into his original Shockwave persona. For a start, he began straightening the bot out. Carefully, Shockwave pulled him out of his semi-cube state, revealing flattened limbs and horrendously dented plating. Some parts had even been partially torn away, uncovering scrambled circuitry, some of which was still spitting sparks here and there. Some of the gashes had gone as deep as to reveal parts of Blurr's protoform. Slowly, Shockwave prodded the blue mech's chest before cautiously opening his spark chamber. A soft blue orb pulsed inside, looking weak but relatively unharmed. For a second, Shockwave stood, mesmerized, watching the spark pulse and move withing the confines of the spark chamber. After a few kliks Shockwave hesitantly pulled himself away and closed the chassis, putting his mind to fixing the more immediate problems. Walking over to some drawers, he rummaged in it for a while before pulling out a basic repair kit. 'A tad simple for for this job, but it'll do' Shockwave thought. Walking back to the Autobot's side he set down his tools and sat down on the edge of the berth. Opening a compartment in the injured mech's abdomen, Shockwave, pulled out a small device from one of his own compartments.

After, several joors of repairing, checking, and rechecking that Blurr's systems were fully functional, Shockwave stepped back to admire his work. It had been rather difficult trying to put together a bot of Blurr's model, as a Decepticon he never had experience working with that type. Although Shockwave had repaired his circuitry, internal systems, optics, and inner compartments as well as pounded out dents, the paint job was a mess. The sky blue paint was streaked with horrible silver and coppery scratches. Sighing, Shockwave set to get back to work, retrieving yet another tool and sitting back down on the berth. Just as the Decepticon spy was in the middle of smoothing out Blurr's chest plating, blue optics blinked online. Blurr groaned, reaching to place a servo on his helm. "Ugh, wha...what happened?"

"Ah, you're awake," a familiar voice said, dimly registering into Blurr's audio sensors.

Vision fuzzy Blurr attempted to turn in the direction he had heard Longarm's voice. 'Except, it sounds different somehow. Colder. Harsher.' With some effort the still-recovering bot raised his head up a little. "Longarm, sir? Where am...wait, what are you doing?!" Blurr yelled, shocked to see an unknown bot standing over him, clawed servos on his chest.

Letting out a snicker, Shockwave replied, "Is this always how you wake up? Shouldn't you at least thank me for repairing you?"

'Repairing?' Blurr thought, confused. Then his processor began to piece two and two together, memories coming back to him of the events that led to his current situation. He had come back with information that a Decepticon, Shockwave, had infiltrated the Autobot ranks, and when he reported the information he had been attacked by his superior, Longarm Prime. And Longarm had been...

Sitting bolt upright, startling Shockwave, he screeched, "Get away from me! What do you thing you're doing? You want me to thank you?! Are you out of your slagging processor, for what?! Being a filthy double-agent and betraying my trust? Give back the real Longarm Prime!"

Sitting still for a moment, optic wide in shock, Shockwave simply stared at Blurr, trying to process the sudden outburst for a nano-klik. Then suddenly the Decepticon began chuckling darkly. "The real Longarm Prime? I've been the only Longarm since the beginning, don't keep deluding yourself, Autobot."

Optics wide, Blurr's processor spluttered, trying to make sense of things. "But, that can't be. There's no way Longarm Prime could have been you this entire time. I knew him! He wasn't some Decepti-scum. He was a good mech!"

'He was also the mech you fell in love with.' a voice said, teasing, and completely inappropriate for the situation.

'Shut up,' Blurr commanded the voice.

"We Decepticons aren't called Decepticons for nothing," Shockwave pointed out. "We're know to act, to lie. Unlike you pathetic Autobots, you won't be able to win this war if you keep fighting by clinging to your conscience."

Blurr's helm snapped up, glaring at Shockwave. "I can prove to you that we can win just as we are," Blurr said as he quickly stood up, "I'll tell them who you really are. Then I'll have taken away the Decepticon's only source of inside information and their ticket to Cybertron," Blurr stated in his usual rapid-fire speech. Without waiting for a response, the blue mech made a break for the door before suddenly halting.

Shockwave stood up and leisurely made his way over to Blurr, as though he had all the time in the universe."Yes, now allow me to reveal the flaws in your plan," he said as he stood in front of Blurr. "You see, while you were in stasis I implanted a device." The spy opened his hand, revealing a small dial control. "From now on I can choose immobilize you, mute you, put you in stasis, or even offline you. Not to mention, the fact is that I rank higher than you, meaning I have more power and influence. I could easily turn the situation against you," Shockwave whispered menacingly into Blurr's audials.

Shivering, Blurr felt his face plates heat up at the close contact. Then, right in front of him, Shockwave transformed into Longarm. Turning the dial left, Blurr was released from his state of paralysis. Slipping the controls into an armor compartment Longarm opened the door to his room. Before stepping outside, Longarm turned to face Blurr, "Remember what I've said. You work under me so expect me to keep a close eye on you. Now, go clean yourself up. The wash racks are through that door and paint is in the cabinet over there," he said, pointing to indicate what he was talking about. As soon as Longarm was outside and the door had closed, he leaned against a wall, heaving a sigh of relief. It had been strange being in such close contact with the blue intel agent. He only wished that it had been in different circumstances.

Having been left in Longarm's room, alone, Blurr finally had a chance to sort things out. It wasn't as though he could simply rat out Shockwave now. His life was in the Decepticon's hands. Blurr would've shuddered at the mere prospect, but this was even worse. It was happening to him. Right here, right now. Perhaps he could go see Red Alert and be scanned so that they could extract the device somehow. But, that also left the problem that Shockwave would be keeping an extremely close optic on him now. Chances are he would be offlined before he even reached the medical bay. Sighing, he decided to think things over again once he cleared his processor with a nice wash. On his way to retrieve the paint Shockwave had indicated he looked himself in the mirror. The surface of his chassis was completely free of dents, despite having been crushed nearly into a cube. ' I was sure the damage was very severe. How long had it taken him, to fix all this?' Blurr wondered for a moment. Sighing, Blurr realized that today, so many things happened that didn't make sense even his quick processor couldn't handle it. Giving up on trying, Blurr slowly made his way to the cabinet and opened it. Optics widening in slight shock Blurr thought, 'I wonder how he has the exact same paint that I use. This blue isn't even on his color scheme.' Hesitantly, Blurr pulled out the canister of sky blue paint. Too tired to even question it anymore, Blurr simply went to clean himself up, hoping that nothing else even more dreadful or confusing would happen.

* * *

**A/N: Done! I can't believe I haven't hit a writer's block yet. As the story goes on in my mind it gets so overly complicated that sometimes I have to back-track and redo it...this fanfiction thing is hard.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Confusion**

**A/N: Chapter 3! Thanks to Gorechan for reviewing and Kyracat for following this story! I don't know if this is just a rookie reaction but I'm so happy! Thank You!**

******Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Longarm strolled down the halls of Autobot HQ, making his way to his office. As he passed Cliffjumper he had planned to greet him in the same way as usual until the red bot stated, "Longarm Prime, sir, yesterday night I noticed that the energy signature of Blurr has appeared on Cybertron, yet I have not seen him and he has not reported in. Do you happen to know where he is?"

'Nosy Autobot' Shockwave thought, but he had to keep up his Longarm persona on the outside.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he reported directly to me after appearing here during after-hours last solar-cycle. It seems he ran all the way here from one of earth's satellites, so I gave him some time off," Longarm replied, smiling formally.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm sorry to have kept you, sir." Cliffjumper said.

With that, Longarm entered his office. Data pads littered his desk, stacking upon each other here and there. Decepticons weren't built for office work but he had grown used to it over the stellar-cycles. It fed his notion that Autobots and Decepticons could never live on the same planet without harsh conflict. He sighed, 'I wonder how Blurr's doing. It's a shame he had to get involved in this side of the war. Now chances are, I'll have to offline him myself...' his train of thought trailed off. He snapped upright. 'Scrap! I have to keep a close eye on him in the meantime.' Longarm immediately reached for his computer. Turning it on and accessing security footage. For once he cursed the fact that there were no security cameras in his quarters, so instead he settled with pulling up footage of all exits and entrances to his quarters. Hopefully, standard Autobot programming would keep Blurr from thinking of anything too sneaky.

* * *

Blurr stepped out of the wash racks, freshly painted and polished. He, once again, looked himself over in the mirror, eyeing the new turquoise had either been that or a metallic silver. He had to admire the Decepticon's work it was almost as if the damage was never there. The wash had only been a short-term aid, pushing back his thoughts and doubts. Sadly though, as soon as he stepped out the room cleared was quickly filled with even more jumble thoughts and confusion.

Why was someone like Shockwave working for the Decepticons? If he could spend stellar-cycles acting like kind, caring Longarm Prime behind enemy lines then he couldn't be that bad. Could he? Such an action, risking spark and limb for his cause, had to prove something, right? Perhaps not all the Decepticons were what he was told they were. After all, his colleagues only saw the Decepticons through the eyes of hate. Hate for their kind and the bloodshed they had brought. But was it entirely one faction's fault? Sighing, Blurr groaned as his mind became a jumbled mess for the second time in one day. 'This cannot be healthy for my processor.'

As much as he didn't want to, he had to report in for duty. There was no question that Autobot officers had detected his energy signature here in headquarters, they would be expecting him. Sighing he made his way to the door before he glanced aside and a desk caught his eye. It was almost as if Blurr was struck by an epiphany. He felt as though as the desk was calling to him, beckoning him closer, telling him that there was something there he had to see. Shaking his head, Blurr thought, 'I must be losing my mind. Maybe yesterday fried some part of my processor.' Still, he kept glancing between the door and the desk. ' If I remember correctly Longarm Prime has no security cams in his quarters...so, I'll just check it out...just in case,' Blurr hesitantly thought as he walked over to the desk. 'Maybe there's information in here. Maybe there's coordinates or battle plans for the Decepticons.' he thought, completely ignoring the device Shockwave had implanted. The desktop looked barren, only a few data pads stacked in the corner and a lamp. His hand hovered to the handles of one of the side drawers. Hesitantly, he opened it. Empty. Blurr almost heaved a sigh of relief before remembering that there were three other drawers. He crouched down a little, fingers hooking into the handles of a second drawer. Feeling a shiver go up his spine, he slowly opened it. At first it seemed like nothing, until he slid the drawer out all the way. A white data pad caught his eye, sitting alone and looking quite out of place. Blurr reached in, touching it cautiously, as though he expected it to blow up in his face plates.. It didn't seem like the heavy duty data pads used by the Elite Guard for storing significant data. It seemed more like one used for recreational purposes, simple storage, the model suggested that it was for images, not words. But, why did Shockwave have one? As though to answer his own question Blurr pulled out the data pad. He pushed the display button and the screen lit up. His optics widened as he took in what the screen showed him.

* * *

Longarm sighed at his desk. It was difficult to concentrate on his work with a certain blue intelligence agent vying for attention in his processor. He kept glancing back at his computer monitor. Nothing. The Autobot hadn't left his quarters yet and no one had attempted to enter, whether it was some janitorial bot or another officer attempting to prank him. It had happened before, some officers with too much break time had sneaked into his room and planted traps around each corner. Innocent and for recreational purposes only, sure, but it had taken many joors to clean his joints of various substances. He just hoped that Blurr wasn't up to something similar in nature. And hopefully the Autobot would refrain from going anywhere near his desk.

* * *

Blurr stared, shocked, at the screen in his hand. Within it weren't Decepticon attack plans or battlefield maps as he had theorized. No, this was completely unexpected. On the data pad was a single image. One of him and Longarm, together. Longarm stood smiling ever-so politely and Blurr had his arm around his shoulders smiling back in his usual, energetic demeanor. Memories flashed back to him. The picture was missing somebody. He remembered that this was from his pre-military days. Due to his speed, he was quite popular on the race tracks. Ironhide had introduced Longarm and Blurr to each other after one of Blurr's races. Longarm and him were mere acquaintances back then, connected only by their mutual friend. Blurr noticed that in this picture part of Ironhide was cut off from the top but his arms still wrapped around them both. Why did Shockwave keep this? It was a long faded memory. On top of that, the one reason they had met ,Ironhide, was standing headless in the photo. His processor began to ache again, throbbing in protest at the data it was forced to mull over. Suddenly, internal alarms rang. If he didn't get his rear-end assembly into gear and leave now he'd be late reporting in for the day's duty. Hesitantly, he shut off the data pad and place it in it's previous spot. Closing the drawer he stood up and made his way to the door, head down. There was little chance he would be able to work with any amount of efficiency, his body may have been fine but his processor was dragging behind with the weight of everything. All the confusing things of today and yesterday had really built up, and it was still piling. Still, it wasn't as though he could just skip out, Shockwave was out there, keeping an eye on him, so Blurr would have to keep and eye on Shockwave as well. Walking through the doors, he looked around, he had spent so long on his recon mission on Earth that Autobot headquarters almost felt like an alien planet. Still, he remembered where Longarm Prime's office was.

* * *

Longarm stared at the screen. 'Good, it looks like he's finally out, and it doesn't appear as though he's done anything he shouldn't have.' He kept an eye on the Autobot, watching as he made his around the base. He knew that Blurr would have to report to him first, and it looked as though Blurr knew that as well. The prime pondered over what to do with the bot. It wasn't as though he could allow Blurr to continue with recon. If he wasn't there to keep an eye on the speed demon there was an extremely high possibility that his cover would be blown. It looked as though Longarm would have to keep Blurr within the confines of Metroplex, preferably somewhere close to him.

* * *

Blurr felt dread fill his spark as he walked ever-closer to Longarm's office. What was he to do? Mixed emotions, heaps of data, and a threat on his very existence clogged his processor. Blurr prayed to Primus that within this solar-cycle he would be able to alleviate some of his troubles, somehow.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, cutting a little close to my deadline this week. Hopefully, I'll get better at time management.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Suspicions**

**A/N: 4th chapter. I'm starting this so late...**

**To Gorechan: Thank you for all your kind words! Yea Shockers is kinda a stalker. Several stellar-cycles of sexual tension will do that to a mech, I guess. '3'**

******Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Blurr walked through the barren halls of Metroplex. 'This must have been what happened while I was gone. I had no idea the Decepticon uprisings taxed us this much.' But, unfortunately for Blurr the emptiness only got adrenaline running through his wiring. Every step closer to Longarm Prime's office sent a wave of fear into his spark. Then, suddenly the halls spun and he felt as though they were closing in on him. Everything darkened and he stood, frozen, memories of what had happened at Nexus came rushing back. The fear, the horror, the pain, and the feeling of falling into pitch black. Finally, he snapped out of it to the whirring sound of a janitorial drone. Heaving a sigh, Blurr hesitantly began walking again.

* * *

Longarm watched the screen, but his processor had wandered elsewhere. What was he to do? He couldn't keep the charade up much longer. It had already been revealed to the earthly Autobots who he was. Now it was only a matter of time before Cybertron's Elite Guard caught on. He had kept up a good disguise for many stellar-cycles but when the wheels began to turn his mask unraveled. It would only be a short time before it fell apart completely. In his current position it would only take a small slip-up or a message from Optimus Prime's crew. Time was burning out, he hoped to Primus that Lord Megatron would lead the Decepticons to Cybertron soon so he could finally serve his leader directly.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Blurr made one last effort to calm himself down before walking past the security hatch. There he saw the first friendly face since coming back to Cybertron. He grinned as Cliffjumper greeted him from behind his desk, "Hey Blurr, long time no see."

Blurr almost cried in joy. Cliffjumper had been one of his closer friends, always waiting to smile and greet him whenever he came back from a recon mission. "Cliff! I'm so happy to see you. You wouldn't believe the insanity I had to go through. Earth's this weird planet with so much squishy stuff and organics, some of which could somehow control Cybertronians. Crazy right? And I was stuck in alt mode for so long that my joints were aching like the Pit when I finally changed back. But, that aside the subjects of my mission were either just plain dense or they got infected by organic foolishness! This one yellow bot even shot me! Could you believe it, I was-" The speed of the words was fast, even for Blurr, which made it even harder to understand all that was coming out of his mouth plates.

"Whoa there, Blurr. Slow down," Cliffjumper said, holding up his hands. "You're almost late reporting i-..."

"What?" Blurr asked. Tilting his head in confusion.

"Blurr...did you get a new paint job?"

Blurr's face dropped slightly. "Uh...yea. Some organics thought I was just some car and they painted me over," Blurr said smiling nervously.

"Is that so?" Cliffjumper murmured.

'You were never that good at lying Blurr,' he thought. 'Now I know it couldn't have been just coincidence that you're painted the same color as Longarm Prime.'

"Anyways, you should go. We'll have plenty of time to catch up during break period."

Exhaling a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, Blurr grinned. That was Cliffjumper alright, always so responsible. But what made his spark drop was that he was only a few steps away from being in a room alone with Longarm. Before, he would've had no problem standing in a room with him for solar-cycles if the Prime would let him. But, now to be in such close proximity with the one holding his very spark in his servos just made him terrified. Smiling a bit sadly, Blurr waved good-bye to Cliffjumper, "Well then, see you later," and made his way across the room. Taking a deep breath Blurr pushed a button and the doors slid opened. He stood tall and walked into the room, hearing the doors close behind him.

"Aah, Blurr. I was wondering when you'd get here," Longarm said, smiling.

Blurr felt a chill make it's way through his chassis. If it hadn't been for his processor warning him that this was all just a lie, that Longarm Prime never existed, that it had been Shockwave all along, he would've easily convinced himself none of the past two solar-cycles had happened. "Agent Blurr, reporting for duty, Sir!" Blurr saluted his superior.

"Yes, it's good to have you back. Now, I want a written status report on everything that happened during your mission on Earth. Be sure not to leave out any details." Longarm said, holding out an empty data pad.

Blurr simply nodded and went to retrieve said data pad. He took it in his servos and walked to a hatch that led to his adjacent working quarters. It was quite a bit smaller compared to a Prime's and had developed an unwelcoming, cold feel from almost a stellar-cycle without use. Sighing, he sat down and began writing his report. His first several months had been quite uneventful, except from being occasionally controlled by an organic, so that part didn't take very long. The most complicated part was the last several solar-cycles.

* * *

Cliffjumper stared at the security hatch that separated Longarm Prime's work area from his. Things were getting strange around here. Longarm's recent behavior as of late was questionable, at best. Every smile seemed more strained, every word seemed more harsh, and every action regarding earth more desperate. And now, adding to his suspicions, Blurr reports in on his first day back painted with Longarm's color and attempting to lie about it. Something was off, and Cliffjumper intended to find out just what was wrong. Pulling open a drawer the red bot pulled out a recording device. If he implanted a hidden camera there was too much risk that he'd be caught, a sound recorder on the other hand...

* * *

Several joors later, Blurr groaned. Finally, it was break period. Just in time too, he had finally finished typing out his report. Standing from his desk Blurr walked through the hatch to the Prime's room and handed him the report. Without a word, Longarm took it and gave him a dismissive wave, signaling that he was free to enjoy his break. Smiling, Blurr went out to find Cliffjumper waiting for him.

"So, ready to go grab some energon and talk about what you wanted to?" the red bot asked, smirking slightly.

"You bet!" Blurr replied, smiling.

The two Autobots walked off in the direction of the cafeteria, with Blurr already talking about every little thing that caught his attention on Earth.

With only a few kliks walk they reached the cafeteria. Blurr shuttered his optics. The place looked almost empty. What had happened to that bustling gathering place every officer loved to visit? Now, only a few remained, sitting in groups of two or three. Walking to the energon dispenser he and Cliffjumper took one cube each and sat at a table. Blurr looked around, still astounded by how many soldiers had been sent to the front lines.

"Something wrong, Blurr?" Cliffjumper asked, raising an optic ridge.

Snapping back to reality Blurr stuttered, "N-no, I just...it's just so different from when I was last here."

Lowering his gaze the red bot sadly replied, "Unfortunately, the Decepticon uprisings from all around the galaxy have been hitting us pretty hard even here on Cybertron. They've taken a heavy toll. You should see how it is on the streets. Things are a lot more unruly than before. There are still good pedestrian bots, yes, but the crime rate has been raising. Petty thievery and the such. Most are just thrown in the stockade on the spot. Th-"

"Wait, what?" Blurr interrupted Cliffjumper. "Isn't the stockade a little harsh for mere pick-pockets?"

"You didn't let me finish" Cliffjumper sighed, "we simply don't have the time or staff to give every one of the bots a trial, and all the brigs have been filled to maximum capacity."

"Still isn't it a bit unfair?" Blurr asked. This was just adding to everything his aching processor was forced to endure.

"This is war, Blurr. We can't afford to play fair anymore."

Blurr's processor spun. In the end, when you pulled away all the excuses and circumstances, weren't the Autobots acting just a tad too similarly to Decepticons?

* * *

Longarm's optics scanned the data pad he had just recently received. He was half-way through already, it appeared that many interesting things had happened during Blurr's stay on Earth. Just then, a signal on his monitor beeped. It was a transmission from Megatron. Hurriedly, Longarm switched to his Shockwave persona and pushed the button to receive the message. The face of Megatron appeared on his screen. Standing and kneeling before his leader Shockwave asked, "Lord Megatron, how may I serve?"

The Decepticon leader, simply skipped formalities and got straight to the point, "Shockwave, I require your assistance. We have taken over the Autobot's ultimate weapon, Omega Supreme. Now, I simply require a means of controlling it. Especially it's tendency to transwarp at random.

"Of course, My Liege, it is and honor to help." Shockwave replied, unaware that every word was being recorded.

* * *

******A/N: Done! I'm writing this at freaking twelve in the morning. I have no problem staying up this late, but writing this late? No. Just no.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Desperation**

**A/N: I finally got around to typing chapter 5. Yayy... Anyways I'm a little concerned about chapter 6. I'm going on a school trip for a whole week and I don't know if I can post by my self-made, one week deadline. Especially with my complete procrastination. ^^; But I'll try. I'll try...**

**To Gore-Chan: You are one of my biggest motivations to keep going. Thank you! Don't worry, Megs is gonna get some in later chapters 8D. And it's actually a data pad, but when you think about it I guess it really is kind of like an iPad. But, Shockers has the pic 'cuz...y'know... '3'. Muahahaha.**

******Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Break period ended all too early. On his way out the mess hall with his friend by his side Blurr felt dread creep in at the thought of going back to see 'Longarm'. Both mechs were silent, but halfway back Blurr unexpectedly changed course. Veering from the normal path, Blurr dragged Cliffjumper with him into a shadowed hallway branching off from the main hall. The only thing there was a door and a dead end. That didn't matter to Blurr, though. After all, the only thing he was concerned with right now was warning Cliffjumper about everything that had happened, and perhaps, with the help of his friend, he would be able to find a way out of this mess.

"Blurr? What are you doing?" Cliffjumper asked, startled by the blue bot's sudden change in behavior.

"Cliff, there's something important you have to know, right now." At the lack of response Blurr simply continued ranting, "My mission on Earth was originally to keep an eye on Optimus Prime and his space bridge repair crew that went astray several mega-cycles ago, and monitor any Decepticon activity there, but I ended up finding something else. According to what I've observed a spy has infiltrated our ranks here on Cybertron, he's the one who's been giving the 'cons their advantage. Last solar-cycle has pretty much confirmed that he's-" Blurr felt his voice synthesizer cut off.

"Agent Blurr? Cliffjumper?" A voice said from the main hall.

The two bots jumped, alarmed by the sudden intervention. Snapping their helms in the direction the voice had come from, Blurr's optics widened in fear while Cliffjumper simply stared in slight surprise. Standing before them, blocking their only exit, was the subject of Blurr's ramblings, Longarm Prime. "I do believe that your break period is just about over. What are the two of you doing here?"

Blurr's processor stumbled for an excuse, trying not to dig his own grave any deeper. But, just then, Cliffjumper stepped in. "I'm sorry, sir. Blurr and I were simply discussing a personal matter. We'll return to office immediately." With that, the red minibot took his larger companion by the wrist and quickly led him around the prime and into the hallway.

Panic still running through his circuitry, Blurr sped up and began walking in front of Cliffjumper. Even when the prime was out of sight Blurr continued his fast pace. Sadly, in doing so they reached their working sector much too quickly. Hoping to continue what he had wanted to say, Blurr turned towards Cliffjumper, but found that his vocals still refused to work and only silence emitted from his mouth plates. Quirking an optic ridge the secretary simply sighed and said, "You'd better get in the office before Longarm Prime gets back, you wouldn't want to get in trouble for the same thing twice in such a short time, would you?"

Since he was still rendered mute, Blurr simply surrendered and shook his head. Cliffjumper grinned, despite being slightly concerned about his friend's refusal to talk. Then, when he returned to his desk, Blurr waved in good-bye and stepped into the prime's office. Unsure what to do with said prime absent, Blurr just stood in the corner, periodically checking every few nano-kliks to see if his vocalizer would function. Repeated failures were finally rewarded as he managed to make a sound several kliks later. Sadly, it was only as Longarm Prime stepped inside.

Taking his seat at the desk in the middle of the room, Longarm sighed. " Agent Blurr, I believe we've been over this," the prime stated, as though what he was referring to was nothing out of the ordinary.

Blurr gulped, this was what he dreaded, being caught. There was no denying anything, had he finally overstepped bounds? Was this when he would finally meet his maker? At the silence Longarm Prime lifted his head and looked him dead in the optics. More silence. Then finally the larger mech simply sighed again and motioned for Blurr to step closer. Fearing the consequences of disobedience Blurr did as he was told and moved to stand in front of Longarm's desk. After a few kliks or so of the prime shuffling through his data pads, he held a few of them out to the blue mech. Shuttering his optics slightly, he glanced between the data pads and Longarm, and back again. Narrowing an optic in slight annoyance, the silver mech nudged the data pads in his hands a little closer. Taking the hint Blurr snapped out of his reverie and took hold of the documents offered.

"I have no field missions to assign you. I understand that recon is your specialty, but for now you'll have to settle with office work." Longarm said, but Blurr already knew why he was being kept from operating outside of Metroplex. Everything beyond the base was out of the spy's immediate reach. If Blurr were to leave Autobot headquarters a multitude of things could happen as a result, none of them good for the double-agent. Deciding not to argue, Blurr silently takes the data pads and enters his adjacent office.

* * *

Cliffjumper sat, thinking. Sights set on the security hatch before him. Patience was never Cliffjumper's strong suit, but he continuously reminded himself that if he let his temper get the better of him, he might never truly get to the bottom of this. Today had made his suspicions run even wilder. What had Blurr wanted to tell him? When the blue mech had pulled him aside Ciffjumper had been shocked by the action itself, but what really surprised him more was the look of desperation in his friend's optics. Then Longarm had showed up, his timing had been impeccable, just a tad too much so. He was absolutely positive something dreadful was going on. Something between his friend and their shared superior. Now all that was left to do was to find out what. The most excruciating part though, was waiting.

* * *

Blurr scanned the data pads, all just more reports about the Decepticon attacks. The uprisings were beginning to become more organized, more strategic. No doubt it was courtesy of Megatron. However, that did not shift any of the blame from Shockwave, slagging spy was clearly giving away Autobot battle plans and tactics. But, what Blurr really wanted to know now was not what was happening on the edges of the galaxy, but what was happening right here on Cybertron. What Cliffjumper had said earlier was a troubling prospect. Still, it was to be expected. It was the standard wartime reaction, after all. The recent military action had stuck fear into common citizens. Fear that the peace they know would shatter, fear that a friend or realtive would be deactivated protecting said peace, fear for their own lives. Blurr sighed, being forced to sit and do nothing but review battle reports was not helping anything.

* * *

Longarm Prime looked up as his communications console beeped, alerting him to a new message. Pushing a button an e-mail appeared on his screen, it was a written documentation of recent activity taken by the Council and Elite Guard, sent to be logged. Reading it carefully, the prime's optics narrowed.

"The Council had recently approved for Sentinel Prime to take three other Elite Guardsmen to Earth in order to re-obtain the escaped convict Wasp. The team has already been dispatched as of last solar-cycle."

Turning away, he quickly accessed the frequency of the ship that the group reportedly departed on. If they ever had the chance to reach Earth his cover would be blown, that is if Sentinel Prime would bother to even listen to Optimus Prime and his crew. However he could not take any chances, not when his lie was about to be exposed. Not when it endangered his mission.

* * *

Several joors later, Longarm exited his office. Ignoring Cliffjumper's good-bye, he stormed out into the halls. His attempt to stop Sentinel Prime from attempting contact with Earth had been a complete failure, the stubborn bot wouldn't have it. 'I can't believe we share the same rank. His chin is bigger then his processor.' Longarm thought to himself. Now he had to take matters into his own servos, hence where he was headed. Breaking out of his train of thought, he stopped outside of the Magnus' office. If he couldn't continue to assist his lord by operating as a double-agent, then he could at least deal one last, harsh blow to the Autobot cause. He typed in the entrance code for the security hatch, stepping in as soon as the hatch slid open. Ultra Magnus looked up from his spot behind his desk, Magnus Hammer resting on a nearby wall.

"Longarm Prime? How may I help you?" Ultra Magnus said politely, although he looked a bit worn out from the solar-cycle's work.

Smiling, Longarm replied, " I'd like you to just stay where you are, Ultra Magnus" The optic on his forehelm glowing red.

* * *

**A/N: Don't know what else to say... if I miss deadline next week, I'm sorry, just saying it ahead of time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kidnap**

**A/N: Starting a bit late, but hopefully someone will have brought a computer on my trip...or maybe I could just find one...**

******Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Blurr lay on his berth. This solar-cycle had taxed him far more than office work usually did. In other words, Blurr was stuck with a processor-ache from the Pits. Groaning, he turned over in an attempt to get some recharge, but of course that was wasted effort. Blurr sighed and raised his helm, slamming it once against his berth. The ache dulled for only a nano-klik before coming back as strong as before. Then, suddenly the security hatch to his room slid open. Blurr bolted upright, who could be visiting him at this hour? Slag, who even had the entrance code to his quarters? A glance to the door revealed Longarm Prime, slightly scathed and holding...the Magnus Hammer?! Blurr stared, optics wide. What was happening? With a few quick strides Longarm was by his berthside in a few nano-kilks. His processor decided to work just enough for Blurr to scramble away from the other bot.

"W-what's going on? Why are you here? Why and how do you even have the passcode to my quarters? What in Primus's name is happening?!" Blurr yelled in his panic.

Clamping a servo over his mouth plates, the prime leaned in, "If you wish to continue functioning I suggest that you shut up."

Blurr shut his optics and focused, trying to wake from reality, as though it were a dream. Then he felt the servo lift from his mouth plates, only to grab him around the abdomen. There was a quiet cry of shock as Blurr was flung over Longarm's shoulder. Blurr opened his mouth to protest but was cut off as he felt a servo hold dangerously close his his aft. His processor stalled as his face plates heated up, turning it a bright red. Before he could say anything, Longarm was already making his way out the door.

"W-wait! Where are you taking me?" Blurr stuttered in a whisper. There was no reply, the silver mech holding him simply continued walking at a brisk pace. Blurr began to struggle, there was no way he was going to be kidnapped without even trying to get away!

The prime growled quietly in warning and tightened his grip. When Blurr continued to squirm in his hold he stopped in his tracks, the blue mech simply seemed to struggle harder. Putting down the Magnus Hammer, he pulled the dial out of his subspace and turned it. Suddenly, Blurr froze.

'Scrap, not this again!' Blurr thought. But, this time he wasn't just immobilized, he felt his optics begin to power down and his body began to lose energy. Unable to even use his processor anymore, Blurr fell into stasis.

Feeling the blue mech go limp, Longarm subspaced the dial and picked up the Magnus Hammer. 'I better hurry up and leave before anyone notices that anything's wrong.' Continuing on his path, Longarm almost felt a tinge of pity at taking the bot in his arms away from everything he held dear. Almost.

* * *

Slowly, the world came into focus. Blurr shuttered his optics, once, twice. And finally everything became clear. His processor rebooted and memories slowly trickled back. Groaning, he turned over. With some effort, Blurr lifted himself up. Looking around, he saw only darkness. There were outlines of unidentifiable objects, but what caught his attention was a blueish glow coming from the center of the room. He shakily stood up and made his way over to the light. It appeared to be a monitor. No, it was a whole computer, a communication console of sorts.

'But, what's it doing here? Actually, speaking of here, where is here?' Blurr looked around again, this time he noticed a door on the other side of the room. Unlike the security hatches at Metroplex, which were double doors, this one was made up of only one panel. Through the separation between the door and the floor, there was a soft pinkish light leaking through. He only managed to take a few steps before he heard the hiss of a security hatch behind him and the lights flashed on. Even though the lighting was quite dim, Blurr still had to shutter his optics several times before he could finally see properly. Turning around, Blurr saw the cause of all his current problems, and the one who seemed to make it a habit to show up at the worst times possible. For short, Longarm Prime stood in the doorway. Blurr immediately took a defensive stance, ready to protect himself if necessary, but for the most part he was just looking for a way out. With a slight smirk, Longarm walked in, as calm as ever. Before Blurr could sprint out the entrance, the hatch slid shut. He took a step back as Longarm walked ever closer. However, to Blurr's surprise, the prime simply took a seat on a, now visible, bench. The atmosphere was heavy with tension and both bots were still. Finally, Longarm raised a servo and beckoned Blurr to come closer. Flinching, Blurr hesitantly took a step forward. Slowly, he began to walk over to the other mech. When they were standing within a few feet of each other, Longarm patted the spot next to him, indicating for Blurr to sit down. Knowing that he didn't have much of a choice, Blurr sat, albeit facing away from the other mech. Silence, again. Both didn't make one sound, playing a mutual silent game for several kliks.

Feeling the tension weighing down on him Blurr decided to be the one to break it, "Why do you still keep that face?"

"Pardon?" Longarm tilted his helm, caught off guard by the sudden, vague question.

"That face." Blurr answered, voice dripping with bitterness. "Longarm Prime isn't here. He never was, you've made that quite clear. So, why do you keep pretending to be him?"

Longarm was quiet, seemingly pondering the question. "I guess...I thought it'd be easier for you."

Blurr's helm turned slowly towards the other mech, seeing the others optics on him. Blurr's face of shock conveyed his message well enough. 'What?'

Looking away, there was a slight flush to the prime's face as he continued, "I just kidnapped you, took you away from the things you knew. I figured a familiar face would help the transition...But, I guess it just makes you bitter. After all, I'm reminding you of false memories."

Blurr looked away, the traitor was right. Blurr was still angry, still hateful. Hateful to the other mech for lying but also hateful to himself for not only falling for the lie but falling in love with it as well. Suddenly, he heard the tell-tale noise of transformation. Glancing over his shoulder, Blurr gasped and almost fell off the bench at the sight of the other mech, now towering over him. Staring, the recon specialist had to keep himself from trembling. The sight of the Decepticon was quiet terrifying,especially up close. The face (or lack thereof) , the three talons on each servo, the huge stature, the simple Decepticon insignia on his chest. But most of all the single, glowing, blood red optic, looking back at him.

Before he could say anything, something was shoved right in front of has optics, blocking his view. Blurr stumbled back, this time, he actually fell off the bench. Groaning, Blurr lifted a servo to rub his helm and heard a snicker from above him. Blurr lifted himself up on his elbow joints just enough to see Shockwave laughing quietly at him. At the light growl, the cyclops stopped his giggling and looked towards the other bot, who was glaring at him. A small sigh later, Shockwave held out a servo to Blurr. Said bot lay in bewilderment, stare shifting between Shockwave and his servo, and back, and again. At last, Blurr hesitantly placed his servo in the others clawed ones. The blue mech gave out a surprised yelp as he was suddenly yanked to his feet. Even without a face Blurr could practically feel the smirk radiating from the Decepticon. As he was glaring, Blurr felt something being placed in his servos. Glancing down, he saw the offending object that had caused him to fall in the first place. It was a canister of blue paint. Shuttering his optics in confusion, Blurr looked up at Shockwave.

"I'm assuming you'd prefer to be your original color again?" Shockwave answered the unasked question.

Looking down at his arm, Blurr realized what the one-eyed mech had been talking about. Blurr had almost forgotten that he was still painted turquoise rather than his standard sky blue. Without looking up this time, the Autobot asked, "But, why?" No reply. Blurr continued, "Why bother to get this for me? If you were trying to escape Metroplex, why trouble yourself with getting this for me?"

"...I just thought you'd like it." Shockwave answered in a quiet tone.

Blurr's optics widened. Did the Decepticon actually admit that he...cared? Slag, was he being shy?! What in the Pit was going? His processor filled with a million more questions, as though it finally remembered the situation he was in.

Suddenly, a harsh voice cut off Blurr's thoughts, "Look, just go use the wash racks and put on the paint okay?"

Pausing for a moment, Blurr continued to stare at the rather embarrassed-looking mech. Finally, he smiled and nodded, "Yeah...okay." He walked several steps before stopping and turning back to Shockwave. "So...where are the wash racks?"

* * *

"_Of course, My Liege, it is and honor to help-_" the recording cut off. Standing before the Autobot High Council, Cliffjumper presented his case. Having worked under him for so long, all the evidence the secretary had gathered pointed to Longarm Prime to be an Autobot traitor. A murmur spread across the chamber.

"Your arguement is valid, Cliffjumper. The Council shall take this case into priority consideration." Alpha Trion said.

"Thank you, sir." Cliffjumper replied, standing tall. 'Blurr, we'll find you and then I'll slag the one who kidnapped you. Just wait for me.'

Perceptor brought Cliffjumper's thoughts to a screeching halt, "However, if Agent Blurr has also disappeared and we have not found any signs of struggle we can only assume that he was not an unwilling prisoner"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I finished this in like...2-3 days. I'm so proud. :,D. Now you won't have to wait a whole extra week for a chapter. The word count isn't all that bad either...if only we had weekends all the time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Frustration**

**A/N: Dammit. I'm not gonna finish this in time. Why is the east so fun?! WHY DON'T HOTELS HAVE PROPER INTERNET?! WHY CAN'T MY PHONE E-MAIL?!**

******Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

The kind, warm feelings of only shortly beforehand was just like the water. It all washed down the drain. Blurr stood in the wash rack, helm tilted in the direction of the downpour. It was nothing like the one in his quarters at Autobot base. This one was only a small room adorned by a pipe that was fitted with a battered shower head. Blurr looked down at his servos, it had only been a day in a new color but he already felt an enormous amount of relief at seeing his limbs in his original blue. Sighing, he tilted his helm up, wishing that his problems would wash away with everything else. Sadly though, they seemed to be the only thing that stuck.

'What do I do now? I can't run. I can't call for help. I'm trapped here with a monster.' But, still, in the back of his processor, there was a voice.

'Yet, he was thoughtful of your wants. He was kind, even.' And therein lies the problem. If his captor was a Decepticon, why would he care? Why did Shockwave not simply offline him instead of capturing him? There had to be some ulterior motive, something keeping him alive. If he could just find it, he could stay alive, at least long enough for him to call for help.

* * *

'_Access Denied'_

Shockwave cursed under his breath, but he held his patience. They had already locked Longarm Prime out of all systems. However, considering that these were the Autobots, he knew he would undoubtedly hack in soon enough. He had been the center of their intelligence network, after all. Although, it would be easier if he could work on something besides the substandard technology he was forced to use.

'Perhaps taking refuge in the sewage system wasn't that well though out. But, where would I have gone? This is the one place those foolish Autobots won't think to look.' Shockwave sighed. Circumstances were weighing down on him like never before. He was forced out of his function as a double-agent, Lord Megatron would not answer any of his transmissions, he could no longer simply acquire supplies, and all his current equipment was below par. Thankfully, he had withdrawn all credits from his military bank account and purchased enough provisions to last a while. Still, he had to think ahead, when worse came to worst at least he would be with someone he...cared for. No matter their relationship, Shockwave was content simply having the other bot with him.

* * *

Cliffjumper stood in the med bay, staring down at Red Alert's latest patient, Ultra Magnus. The bot that once stood at the very top, but was now reduced to a crippled frame confined to a berth, for Primus knows how much longer. 'What's this war coming to? A disaster like this strikes and they won't even let me try to retrieve one of our own. Isn't one casualty enough?' The red mech powered down his optics and sighed, leaning back onto a wall. 'Stellar-cycles of secretary work must've worn me out if this is all it takes to make my cerebral processor ache so much,' Cliffjumper thought, sliding down to the floor. Suddenly, the minibot perked up at the sound of an opening security hatch. Turning to look, he saw a familiar orange mech standing in the doorway.

"Ironhide?"

Said bot looked toward him, seemingly surprised to see Cliffjumper. "Cliff? What are you doin' here at this joor?" Cliffjumper shrugged, not really wanting to say anything. "What's wrong? Forgot how to recharge?" Ironhide asked jokingly, earning a smile from the smaller bot.

"I'm just mulling some things over," Cliffjumper finally answered.

"I heard. About Blurr, I mean," Ironhide replied. "I can't believe that Longarm would actually be the traitor, but even more than that I can't believe the Council could even think that Blurr was in on it too."

Cliffjumper's optic ridges arched in pent up anger. "The Council can say what they want, I'll find a way to get him back. I know I can. And I know Blurr's innocent, I just can't see how anyone can doubt that."

"I hear ya, Blurr's been a good bot for as long as I've known 'im. Don't you worry, I'm sure things will work out," Ironhide attempted to reassure his friend, but even he sounded unsure.

* * *

Blurr stopped the flow of water, his frame dripping wet. He pulled a rag hanging from a nearby bar and began wiping off the water. Regrettably, the task didn't last long, thanks to Blurr's hurried nature. He stepped out of the wash racks and made his way down the tunnel, manually opening the security hatch at the end. He walked into the small room to find Shockwave sitting at the computer console, seemingly absorbed in his work. Blurr shivered as the atmosphere sent a chill through his frame. The air was saturated with unyielding tension, the previous small talk seemed vorns away, a distant memory. Not looking toward the cyclops, he sat down at the bench they had both previously occupied. Silence reigned, broken only by the faint blips and clicks of the computer.

A few joors later, Blurr had begun to drift off, the heavy atmosphere draining his energy. Abruptly, Shockwave stood, his chair screeching as his movement forced it back. Blurr jolted, startled by the sudden movement and noise. Looking around, his optics landed on the other mech sharing the room. Said mech had his back turned, entering a passcode into a security hatch, the same one Blurr had first spotted but had been unable to investigate. Blurr watched as the towering Decepticon had to slouch quite bit in order to fit through the small door frame. Shockwave didn't even pass the hatch fully before returning with two energon cubes in his servos. The hatch hissed closed as Shockwave walked over to Blurr's side and sat down, silently handing him one of the energon cubes. Hesitantly, Blurr took it. He stared at the pinkish liquid inside, swirling it a bit in it's cube, doubtful about the status of the drink.

"It's not poisoned or drugged, so you can drink it safely," Shockwave said, breaking the silence.

Blurr jumped, the icy tone of voice chilling him to his core for a nano-klik. He glanced over at the Decepticon who promptly looked away and took a sip of his own energon. Staring down at his own cube, Blurr brought it up and drank. 'It tastes normal enough. Although, I guess it should have been obvious that he wouldn't try to kill me, after all, he went through the trouble of catching me.'

As the two finished their cubes, Blurr looked up at the other mech. "So...w-what were you doing...on the console, I mean?" Blurr stuttered, quietly but as quick as ever.

Shockwave looked back at the smaller bot and after a small silence replied, " Just checking what's going on amongst the masses." That seemed to catch Blurr's interest. "Apparently, Sentinel Prime has been appointed as the new Magnus, after I forced Ultra Magnus to...take leave." At this, Blurr's face was a mix of horror, shock, and disgust. However, Shockwave could not decipher what emotion corresponded with what part of his sentence. "And, I've been revealed as a double-agent, courtesy of you." The Autobot's face lit up in a proud smirk. "But, you have been branded with me as a potential traitor." No sooner that the words had been said, Blurr's face fell with his spark.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...working till ten on a school night. Not a good idea, but at least I made my deadline. There may be lots of mistakes so I'll edit this chapter at a later time. By that I probably mean tomorrow...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Progress**

**A/N: I'm not sure there's gonna be much substance to this chapter. It may turn out differently but I'm not planning on developing the plot, rather I'm feeling more like angsty character/relationship development. Last chapter was a bit short so I'm hoping that this one will be a bit longer.**

** Thanks to Gore-chan for being so nice to me and reviewing. Also, thanks to Skyress98, akatsuki089, and badluckblackcat for favoriting my story. Also, thank you BlackFeather101, Florceleste, Kyracat, Lucy Sumeragui, and XlizardXQueenX for following this story. **

**********Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Blue optics shuttered online. Blinking once, twice before finally glowing to full awareness. Groaning, Blurr turned around, or he tried to. Optic ridge raising, the Autobot slowly twisted his helm around as carefully as he could, only to see a wall of silver. Even with only his slight movement, the mass before him shifted, and Blurr held his breath in suprise. The thing before him didn't move any more, however Blurr could not see anything else in the poor lighting. Letting out his breath, he narrowed his optics in concentration, attempting to remember where he was and why he was there.

* * *

_"W-what?" Blurr stuttered, for once, at a loss of words._

_ "You heard me, your fellow Autobots have turned their backs on you." Shockwave said quietly as he raised a clawed servo to the others face plates._

_ Blurr shivered at the touch and whispered, "They wouldn't."_

_ "But, they did." Shockwave leaned in and stared straight into his optics as if to drive the statement into his spark. "You can't dispute the facts, Blurr."_

_ Blurr pulled away, shaking his helm. "This...this is your fault. You were the one who dragged me away..." Blurr began, his voice beginning to raise. "I can't believe you. Infiltrating the Autobots and passing information to you're high and mighty 'lord' wasn't enough for you? You lied and wormed you way into the lives of others, faking friendship, kinship, faking you're entire being. Wasn't that far enough? Why did you let me stay functioning? Just so you could kidnap me and ruin my existence more than you already have?!" Blurr shrieked, yelling for all he was worth. "I don't know what to hate you for, lying to me, almost off-lining me, or abducting me all of which, if I may add, contribute to you sabotaging my existence. And the most twisted part? The most twisted part is that I should really be grateful for you letting me live, but the reason you almost killed me was that you were spy, a dirty, lying spy. And I was just about to expose you, but now, after you've kidnapped me, I don't get the pleasure of telling the Council myself that you were a traitor. Instead I get to sit here in Primus knows where while you're exposed for the scum you are by some other bot!"_

_ Shockwave continued to stare at the Autobot blankly as Blurr continued to ramble on, frustration, hatred, and despair seeping into every word. Exhaling from a nonexistent mouth, and with one swift move, Shockwave reached out and grasped Blurr's entire helm with his servo, one claw covering the blue mech's mouth plates. "Blurr. Stop." Shockwave stated with an eerie amount of calm, enunciating each word. For a moment, Blurr glared daggers, hesitant to give up. A moment of tense silence later Shockwave slowly removed his servo as Blurr continued to scowl at him. Finally, Shockwave sighed exasperatedly and stood, again grasping Blurr, this time by the wrist, dragging him away._

_ "Hey! Where do you think you're taking me? Let me go! What are you planning on doing now you slaggin-" Shockwave turned off his audio receptors to drown out the Autobot's protests, but could not ignore the incessant struggling as Blurr tried as hard as he could to free his arm. Deciding that since the Autobot's persistent squirming wasn't going to do much anyway, Shockwave __continued to haul the other down the hall. However, if Blurr had bothered to stop and look, he would've seen the look of exhaustion on the other mech's 'face' ,but he was too distracted spouting colorful language and trying all sorts of things to free himself._

_ Shockwave stopped at a security hatch, and Blurr finally paused his toil, taking a nano-klik to look. All the hatches here looked the same, and the racer had to wonder what was behind this one. He was answered soon after as the hatch slid open and he was tossed inside. Letting out a rather undignified yelp, he felt his frame land on a metal surface, to be more specific, it wasn't the ground, although that was metal as well. Sitting up, Blurr rubbed at his aching back and looked around. 'A berth? What? Wait...no, what?'_

_ A sound of fatigue drew Blurr's attention back in the direction of the entryway. Blurr let out yet another, quite embarrassing, cry of shock as the other mech collapsed on top of him. Trapped under the Decepticon's weight, Blurr began another banter. "What are you doing now? Honestly, it's just one thing to the next with you, always doing these strange things. Why can't you just do something I understand for once? Is that too much to ask? Is it? Fragging Decepticons, always wearing a mask over a mask, most likely over another mask. Metaphorically, of course. Just be normal for once. But, why am I on a berth with you? I'm not questioning why I'm here, I'm just asking why I'm here WITH YOU. You're so heavy, what are you made of?Lead? And don't you understand the concept of personal space? Or privacy? Oh wait, you worked as head of the intelligence department, privacy must not be a legitimate notion in your processor. Hey, are you even listening?!" And as luck would have it, Shockwave was not. The Decepticon's audio receptors had remained unactivated since he had turned them off. The giant cyclops had already slipped into recharge, frame going slack on top of Blurr, pinning him down. With a loud groan, Blurr decided that he was too worn down to keep going and gave up. For now._

* * *

Mimicking the groan from his memory, Blurr managed, with great struggle, to bring his servo to his helm. Blurr looked at the wall he could now identify as Shockwave, and prodded it. Steadily, a few pokes and shoves turned into an all out, one-sided endeavor to put some space between himself and the other mech.

Shockwave's single optic on-lined, along with his audio receptors. He growled in annoyance, but managed to mumble, "Can't you stay still for one klik?"

"Well they don't call me Blurr for nothing, besides who are you to talk? Can't you not be a slagging glitch for one klik?" Blurr cried indignantly.

"This is far too early. What do your internal clocks say?"

"0600. What? Your mechanisms malfunctioning?"

"Mornings do miracles for my mood but I'm afraid the same can't be said for my systems."

"Is this why you're not in some way, shape, or form ruining my life?"

Silence...

"You're so lucky it's morning."

* * *

******A/N: So, yea. Not much, but I wanted to put in a chapter that kinda shows some relationship development. And try my hand at some lame humor...Primus, even I'm not laughing. What is this? BTW, if anyone has any suggestions for what they'd like to see or what they felt I did wrong, feel free to criticize.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chance**

**A/N: I'm seriously starting this at school…my boredom with writing outlines has hit an all new low... Anyways, that aside, I'm rewriting some of my other chapters so if you go back I might've corrected some things. Speaking of my chapters, why is Chapter 7 so popular?! People just skipped, like, 3 of my chapters, but chapter 7 has so many views! WHERE DID I GO RIGHT?! Another thing, sorry if Blurr seems OOC. I know a lot of people write his speech without spaces since he talks so fast, but I just don't. Please pretend that he's talking really, REALLY fast. The dialogue is a whole other matter, I kept rewriting his lines because I wasn't sure what would make more sense, but then I realized, 'Wait, it's Blurr. He doesn't have to make sense!'**

******Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

For once since this whole ordeal began, Blurr was alone. He had been here for several solar-cycles now, following a horrendously repetitive and boring schedule. Silence reigned supreme in this cold, dark room. The only lighting came from glowing blue lines, cutting across the walls.

Blurr was growing impatient, for how long was he going to be confined int his place? Wherever this was. From the looks of the structural support, the security hatches, and the furnishings, Blurr guessed that they were in some run-down pit underground. However, where specifically was beyond him. 'I have heard rumors of some rather shady bots lurking in the closed-off underground tunnles.' Oddly silent, Blurr was, for once, content to sit and mull over his own thoughts.

Steadily, Blurr's attention was drawn elsewhere. He could hear it. The steady hum of an engine, and it was approaching. Blurr abruptly stood, someone was here, someone other than Shockwave. Was this his way out? Had the Elite Guard sent out search parties? A sense of hope washed over him as he made a mad dash for the security hatch locking him in the room. Blurr pushed a button on the nearby console. Nothing. A small red light simply flashed on the console. Blurr continued to push the button repeatedly, his distress growing. Why wasn't it opening? Giving up on button-jamming, Blurr clawed at the crevice between the wall and hatch panel, but the attempt prove fruitless. Finally, Blurr gave in and punched the panel out of sheer desperation. Turning away with a growl of exasperation, the racer paced the room in long strides. He was locked in. Chances are, Shockwave was the cause. "He must have known that something like this would happen. That someone would come searching, or at least trespass. He wants to lock me in here so that no one will find me. So that I'll be stuck with him forever. But, that's not going to happen. I'll get out. He'll see. He'll-" Blurr stopped muttering as he spotted the debris littering the room. 'How had I not notice that before?' Continuing his pacing, Blurr's optics scanned the floor. 'There must be something here that can help me'. Wires, scrap metal, empty canisters, and various other things were scattered on the floor. Agitation bubbled up inside as nothing fit into an escape plan. Finally, a sepia glimmer caught his eye. Glancing in it's direction, Blurr spotted it. A metal pipe lay innocently in a corner, half rusted but looking sturdy enough. Walking over, Blurr grabbed the pipe, heaving a sigh of relief to see that it was still intact. Even better, the pipe was tapered at one end. Turning back to the hatch, Blurr jabbed the narrow end into the space he had previously been clawing at. Grunting, Blurr strained as he used the pipe as a lever to try and pry open the door. His frame was not built for strength, all his struggling might not even garner him any results. Blurr stopped, arms sore from pushing and pulling his makeshift lever to no avail. He took several steps backward, 'My frame may not be built for strength, but it is built for speed.' Once his back hit a wall, Blurr took a sprinting stance. Taking a breath, Blurr dashed forward, gathering momentum. Ramming his shoulder onto the pipe, he put as much force on it as possible. His face plates broke out in a grin as he heard the shrieking of bending metal. Unfortunately, the security hatch was not the only thing that bent. With a slight grimace, Blurr backed away, holding his dented shoulder plating. The pipe fell to the floor, crooked and rusty spots crackling off. Blurr looked to the hatch, the side of the panel was wrenched open...just not enough for him to slip through. Seething, the blue mech gave up on trying to find a tactical way out. He simply let his rage boil over, as he stuck out at the torn panel. He was too close to give up now, he had to leave. Maybe when he broke free from Shockwave, he would be able to find the one thing he wanted most now. Answers.

* * *

Shockwave peered around the corner, grip tightening on the Magnus Hammer, prepared to attack. How had the Autobot's worn down medic and an organic...thing managed to get into his base of operations? Whatever the reason, he had to get rid of them, and quick. He watched as the duo walked across a bridge to the central controls. Stepping forward, Shockwave followed, surprisingly quiet for his size.

"If I can log in, I might be able to reach Omega. He'll listen to me," he heard the old medic say.

'Ah, so that's his plan. He hopes to reason with Omega Supreme.'

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Captain Fanzone and Ratchet spun around. Clearly, they had been unaware of his presence.

"Shockwave!"

'This ought to be a pleasant break from my recently mundane solar-cycles'

* * *

With one last strike, Blurr managed to open hatch just enough for him to squeeze through. Climbing through the bent metal, Blurr looked down both sides of the empty hallway. He heard distant clanging and faint dialogue from the left. Blurr prayed that this was his help before racing full speed in the direction of the noise. As he approached the end of the corridor, the sounds got louder. Finally screeching to a halt, Blurr watched Shockwave and another familiar looking bot locked in combat. Stepping forward, Blurr glanced to the ground. There was a small organic standing by and the bot winced in slight disgust. Remembering his rather unpleasant experience with the humans.

"-this will be home. And thanks to your Omega Supreme the Autobots will be nothing but a skid-mark on the data files."

Blurr's optics widened slightly. Omega Supreme? Where had he heard that before? It was from some time ago, something that had happened while he was off-planet on a mission. Not being able to pick out a corresponding memory file, Blurr set his sights on the two other mechs. He recognized the red and white Autobot, he had seen him on Earth. Ratchet, he was one of the bots on Optimus Prime's team.

'Well, regardless of who he is, he's more likely to help me than Shockwave. I guess that's good enough for me.' Blurr lunged forward, hoping to assist the old medic, but he was only in time to watch Ratchet fall over the edge of the bridge he was standing on. He felt hopelessness wash over him. That had been his only chance.

As Shockwave turned, intent on a new target, he saw Blurr standing before him, gaze on where his opponent had fallen. 'Blurr? How did he leave the room I had him kept in?' Shockwave wondered. However, now that Blurr was here he would have no choice other than to take the racer with him. Walking toward the blue mech, Shockwave ignored the fleshling and grabbed Blurr. He continued to walk, dragging Blurr along. The Autobot, shockingly, did not resist. Shockwave continued on, with Blurr in tow. Sights set on the source of Omega Supreme's activation codes. The Autobot named, Arcee.

* * *

**A/N: I'm done just in time for bed. Anyways I hope this wasn't too bad. I'm finally moving the plot along. Some of the quotes between Shockwave and Ratchet are taken straight from the episode "This is Why I Hate Machines". Yeah. It branches off from Animated, so, obviously some of it has to remain as it was in the show.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Loss**

**A/N: Another chapter I've started at school. But, I'm on free time right now. I'm not slacking off, what are you talking about?**

******Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Snapping out of his stupor, Blurr began to squirm in Shockwave's grasp. All the hope he had began to drain away. He'd lost his one chance to escape, and now frustration welled up inside him. He had had enough of waiting around and he certainly wasn't going to sit until another opportunity arose. With no real plan in mind, Blurr clawed at the talons holing his arm. Spitting profanities, striking out, and generally refusing to cooperate, the racer did everything he could think of to free himself. Shockwave gave no acknowledgment to Blurr's struggles and continued on with the other bot in tow. Finally, using both servos, Blurr latched onto the servo restraining him and ran back in the direction they had come from. It wasn't enough to stop the 'con, but it certainly was enough to keep him from reaching his destination anytime soon. Barley a few nano-kliks later, Shockwave suddenly broke off from his calm demeanor. Spinning around, his other servo grasped the bots thin neck, shoving him against the nearest wall. The lights streaking across the panels cracked slightly under the pressure. Blurr winced as pain shot up the sensory nodes in his dented no heed, Shockwave simply glared down at the other mech, a warning that he was not to be halted in his mission. No words were spoken, but it was enough to get the message across. Finally letting go, the con continued as he had, dragging Blurr behind him, the other mech hacking slightly as the wiring in his neck returned to proper function.

* * *

Getting the access card had been surprisingly easy. Autobot and organic walked side by side towards the Cybertron Central Infirmary.

Looking up at his taller companion, Fanzone said, "Y'know, back when you were fightin' that Shockwave guy, I saw someone. Another machine, around near the doorway." That got the others attention. "It was a blue one, a few different shades of blue. And black."

"Different blues and black...like Jetstorm? Was Jetfire with him?"

"What? No. There was only one. And he definitely didn't look like one of those twins. This one had this thing coming out of his head, and some really pointy shoulders."

"The only bot I can think of by that description is...Blurr. But it couldn't have been him, he went missing solar-cycles ago during our last scrap with Megatron and no one's heard from him since. Why would he be back here, on Cybertron? … Well, whoever he was I just hope that he's on our side."

* * *

Blurr looked around. 'The Cybertron Central Infirmary. What could Shockwave want here?'

Sliding in the access card, the security hatch opened and the con hauled Blurr through.

'This could be my next chance. And my best. If I could just slip away, or if someone could just spot us, I could be home free. I'm in home territory. Just a little luck. Even just the tiniest bit...But where's he going? What was his purpose for coming here? He's not stupid. He wouldn't come without a really good reason. And I'm afraid what's good for him would be terrible for the Autobots.'

Blurr was cut off with a harsh yank as Shockwave ducked around the corner. Struggling to peer around the towering con blockading his view, Blurr shifted around slightly and saw the reason why they were hiding. He watched as the Autobot medic and the organic he had seen earlier entered into a separate room.

Clutching the Magnus Hammer tighter, Shockwave turned around. "Blurr, you are to stay right where you are until I come back for you." It really wasn't much of a choice though, as he just immobilized Blurr. Walking off, Shockwave went to retrieve the source of Omega Supreme's access codes. Meanwhile, Blurr simply stood, stock still and unable to make a noise.

Hardly a moment later, he heard the sound of rattling wheels and the pounding of heavy pedes. Then, Shockwave appeared around the corner and grabbed Blurr. The blue bot felt movement slowly re-enter his limbs and he ran behind Shockwave, barley even jogging to keep pace. Good thing too, since the normally energetic racer was feeling rather lethargic. Transforming in to his vehicle mode the con drove a head. Though he was no longer holding Blurr, the racer knew better than to run away without full power circulating through his frame, especially with an extremely dangerous looking tank right in front of him. Still, unable to run ahead of Shockwave, Blurr was forced to watch as the con shot at his fellow Autobots.

* * *

Back at Metroplex, explosions were heard and alarms were sounded. Cliffjumper sprinted out of his office, he'd seen the security footage, and he was hell-bent on getting to Blurr first. 'Why are you here with him? And why now? Just what's going on Blurr?'

Dashing through the hallways, he couldn't stop, even as he saw an orange bot walk out into the hall in front of him. With a resounding clang, both bots crashed into each other, but instead of them both falling Cliffjumper simply bounced off the other's chassis. Groaning, Cliffjumper rubbed at his ringing helm, sitting up with full intent on chewing out the mech that had dared to get in his way. However, as he looked up and saw who it had been, he couldn't help but feel slightly relieved and annoyed at the same time. "Ironhide?"

"Cliff?" The other mech looked down at him and held out a servo. "What are you doin' runnin' around the halls like that? Y'know, someday 'yer gonna get yourself seriously hurt."

Grabbing onto the other's servo and hauling himself up, Cliffjumper chuckled slightly, "Nothing I can't handle, eh?"

The small talk was short-lived, however, as the secretary remembered exactly why he had been running around the halls. "Blurr!"

"...What?"

"Blurr. He's here, at Cybertron's Central Infirmary! We have to get to him. Now!"

"Well, what're we standin' 'round here for? Let's go!" Ironhide yelled, running off, with Cliffjumper close behind.

* * *

Blurr watched, horrified, as Shockwave raised his hammer, ready to smash the medic. Suddenly, two electromagnets extended from his forearms and he deflected the hammer, pushing it and Shockwave back and into the ceiling. Feeling relief wash over him, Blurr stood still for a moment, allowing the medic to spot him. "Blurr?!"

At the mention of his name, the racer looked up. He opened his mouth to speak, to call for help, to say anything, but all he was able to yell was, "Watch out!" Shockwave had wrestled himself free from the ceiling and just as those words left Blurr's mouth plates the Magnus Hammer sent Ratchet flying through the nearby wall. Horrified, Blurr ran after him, speeding straight over the rubble. Shockwave didn't even bother to stop him, he merely followed behind. Optics widening, Blurr looked at who was lying on the medical berth, hooked into spark support systems, severed servo lying next to him.

"Ah, if it isn't Ultra Magnus." Shockwave stepped into the room, walking towards the berth. "How the mighty have fallen," he said, raising the hammer, electricity began crackling through the room.

"No!" Blurr screeched, tackling the con, knocking him and the hammer over. Seeing the opportunity, Ratchet used his electromagnets to retrieve the hammer, he was not eager to see it at Shockwave's disposal again. Said con slammed Blurr into the ground and quickly stood up. Wincing in pain, the bot struggled onto his elbows. Grabbing his abdomen in his claws, Shockwave heaved Blurr up, not willing to give the bot another chance to retaliate.

"Blurr?!"

Snapping his attention in the direction of the voice. Blurr's face plates broke out in a smile that certainly did not fit the situation. "Cliffjumper!"

From behind the red minibot, Ironhide stepped out, liquid rifle in hand. "Shockwave!" Ironhide shouted, aiming his rifle. "What're you doin' here? Haven't you done enough damage?!"

Not bothering to respond, Shockwave made a break for it. Crashing through another wall, he found exactly what he had come for. Swatting away some fleshling, Shockwave grabbed the Autobot femme in his free servo. Engaging the booster engines in his pedes, Shockwave demolished the ceiling, the crumbling rock knocking Blurr into stasis. As he was about to fly off he saw Cliffjumper, his former secretary, come into view.

Looking up, through the hole in the ceiling, the red bot saw his friend, unconscious, in the servos of the Decepticon Shockwave.

Suddenly, Sentinel Prime rushed into the room, shield and lance raise. "What happened here? Ratchet? What are you doing with the Magnus hammer?!"

"Sentinel Prime, sir, please calm down. We can explain the situation." Ironhide attempted to calm his superior. Not even waiting for said explanation, the prime ran through a nearby hole and saw Cliffjumper standing there.

The rubble shifted as Fanzone struggled to break himself out. "This is why I hate machines," he grumbled, pushing through the rock. Within the second the tense atmosphere hit him like a brick. He shut his mouth and looked up. All the mechs in the room were looking with wide optics, either at him or the ceiling.

Sentinel opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a cry of frustration. Thoroughly infuriated. Cliffjumper kicked at the rubble. He glared through the hole in the ceiling, with new found resolve to retrieve his friend.

* * *

******A/N: The ending's a little weaker than I'd like it to be, but hey, I wasn't sure how to end it. I seriously need to stop finishing these last minute. Anyways, next week is CST's, meaning no homework! Well, to you guys it just means quicker updates, so it's still win-win.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Revelations**

** A/N:** **I really should've started this sooner. Anyways, I hope I got Ironhide's accent/dialect right. He sounds like some country bot but, I've never really tried typing it so apologies if I don't get it right.**

******Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

His neural processor jolted back online as he felt an impact hit him. Optics flashing back to a bright blue, Blurr groaned, his helm ringing. This time, he awoke with his memory files intact. He remembered everything from the tunnels, Ultra Magnus, the femme bot, and Cliffjumper. But, he wasn't concerned with memories, he was worried about the present. 'Where am I?' He looked around, but all he could see was a large expanse of starry space. Finally, it registered that he was still in the hands of a certain Decepticon. 'I seem to be in this position a lot, as of late,' he thought to himself, recounting all the times Shockwave had taken him against his will. With some difficulty, he turned his helm and was slightly surprised that the first color he saw was a vivid pink. What startled him more, however, was when he felt Shockwave start to walk. Snapping his helm upwards, he saw said con not even acknowledging his awakening and simply staring intently ahead.

For the first time since coming back online, Blurr looked around at his surroundings. Other that the obvious empty space surrounding them, he notice that they were walking on the red surface of some sort of spacecraft. The Autobot let out a cry of alarm as he felt himself shift abruptly. Blurr watched the larger mech as he set down the limp frame of the Autobot femme and tapped in the code for a security hatch. Picking up the femme, Shockwave jumped in and didn't hesitate as he chose a corridor and followed it.

"Blurr."

At the metion of his name, said bot looked up at his captor.

"I'm taking you with me to see Lord Megatron."

At this Blurr simply stared at Shockwave with a dumbfounded gaze, but in his processor terror, anxiety, and a foreboding chill swirled in a miniature storm.

"I expect you to behave properly. You won't like the consequences, I can assure you of that."

* * *

"ARGH!"

The chair hit the wall with enough force to leave a large dent and bend itself into a mass of crumpled metal. Panting, Cliffjumper glared daggers at the crater he had made, silently wishing that it had been Shockwave standing in the wall's place.

The security hatch slid open and Ironhide stepped through. Taking a look around, he sighed, saying, "Y'know if you keep this up, they're gonna kick you outta the living facilities soon. Too many repairs."

Shifting his gaze to his friend, Cliffjumper's glare softened slightly and he sighed. "I don't really care, I could just find some other place."

"Look, I know that you're mad about the whole Blurr and Shockwave thing but this ain't helping anythin', y'know. Anyways, Sentinel wants to talk to us. Just questions about what we saw and stuff like that. He's waitin' in his office."

"Why doesn't he just look at security footage or something."

"C'mon, after all this time, you gotta know that witness testimony is more important to 'em."

Having calmed down a bit, Cliffjumper sighed as a wave of exhaustion hit him. Walking past the larger mech, Cliffjumper made his way down the corridor towards Sentinel Prime's sector. Ironhide followed close behind his friend, concern clear in his optics.

Several kliks later, Cliffjumper stopped at the door to Sentinel Prime's office and, without even knocking, punched in the entrance code. Ironhide, on the other hand, had to take a nano-klik to fortify himself for the conceited, angry banter that he was sure to have to endure.

"Sentinel, let's make this quick, 'kay? I want to get back to my own quarters soon." Cliffjumper stated, in an almost rude tone.

Optics widening at his friend's familiarity, Ironhide waited in anticipation for the Prime to start yelling. Much to the orange bot's, almost horrified, astonishment, Sentinel simply laughed. 'Are my audio receptors glitching? Sentinel...laughing...at Cliffjumper being rude?'

"Even after all this time you still haven't learned any manners, have you?"

"Psh. In your dreams," the minibot scoffed.

Chuckling, Sentinel motioned for him to take a seat in one of the chairs. Ironhide stood, stupefied, his jaw agape and optics wide. Glancing over, Sentinel returned to his characteristic scowl. "What are you doing just standing there? How long do you plan on staring? Sit down!"

Breaking out of his reverie, Ironhide did as he was told and sat down in front of the Prime's desk. 'Never mind, same ol' Sentinel.'

* * *

Blurr felt an ominous chill run down his spinal strut. He was staring right into the face of Megatron, supreme leader of the Decepticon faction. Shivering, Blurr felt himself crumble from simply standing in such close proximity. Whispered stories amongst his colleagues told him only of his demand for absolute obedience and his ferocity on the battlefield, nothing of how terrifying he could be just standing there. Of course, some of it may be attributed to the fact that few Autobots had ever stood in his presence and stayed activated long enough to tell about it.

However, his awe was nowhere near mutual. The Decepticon leader didn't even seem to notice that he existed. Without saying a word, Megatron motioned to a berth sitting on the other side of the room. Taking his cue, Shockwave strode over and placed the Autobot femme on the berth and set Blurr down on the floor nearby. Sitting up on his knees, Blurr glanced at the femme above...what was her name? He knew he had heard the Autobot medic mention it...Arcee? He turned his attention back to the Decepticons around him, trying to name all of them from what he had learned during his mission on Earth. 'There's Megatron and Shockwave, of course. Oh, there's Megatron's very...fanatical...soldier, Lungnut, I believe. Is...is that Starscream's...head? Where's the rest of his body, Holy Primus is he some some kind of zombie?! Why would they keep a talking head around?! I mean, I know they're Decepticons but still...'

Kneeling down, Shockwave was finally able to bow to the leader he had truly been serving for most of his existence. However, Blurr hadn't been listening very intently until he saw Shockwave's gray and turquoise colors melt into an eerie purple and black. This caught his attention in a way that he really wished it hadn't.

'So even his coloration had been fake... I'm sitting here in Primus knows where, stuck here with the Decepticon leader, the talking head of the second in command, Megatron's obsessive subordinate, Shockwave, and a femme who potentially holds the key to destroying the Autobots. And to make matters even worse, I have no chance of ever going back to Cybertron and very slim chances of even staying activated. There was a reason that Shockwave kept me alive, I know that; Considering the fact that he's a Decepticon there's no way that it's good.' The thought haunted him that now, there was nothing familiar here for him to latch onto, nothing to tell him that this wasn't all just a horrible nightmare he would never wake from. Whether he wanted to admit it or not the racer had actually taken some solace in Shockwave as the beacon he could always look to to make sure he didn't go helplessly astray. But, even that little, almost unwanted comfort had been snatched away from him. He curled up, hugging his knees to his chest and lowering his gaze to the floor. He didn't want to be here, he had never wanted to be here. Out of all his otherworldly excursions he had never felt this lost. Before, he had always been consoled by the fact that eventually he would be able to return to Cybertron as a proud officer.

An almost inaudible whisper caught his attention. Looking up behind him, he notice that Arcee had seemed to shift slightly to look at something on the other side of the berth. He glanced around to make sure that no one was paying attention to him then scooted towards the head of the berth and peeked over to see what the femme was looking at. A small smile graced his lips as he a familiar planet through the window. Earth. It was no Cybertron but there were bots here that he could call for help. He felt a small bit of hope drip back into his spark at the thought of the chance, no matter how small, to get back home, back to friends.

* * *

Ironhide and Cliffjumper walked out of Sentinel Prime's office with significantly less energy than when they had entered. Ironhide rubbed at his helm, "How are you and Sentinel so buddy-buddy? I know I'll never get the hang of that mech."

The minibot chuckled tiredly, "I get that a lot. Me and Sentinel just get along y'know. I guess that was what drew us to start drinking high-grade together several solar-cycles back."

"Wait, you two are drinking buddys?!" Ironhide exclaimed, suddenly not sounding so worn out.

"Yeah, before he became a Prime he was nice to hang out with because back then he had more of a concept of 'fun'. Now he's got too many responsibilities for that."

"Huh. Kinda wish I knew him before he became a Prime. But, then again, he would probably still be the same 'ol loud n' annoying Sentinel," the orange mech muttered.

"Believe it or not, those very traits made him the center of many parties."

"What?!" Ironhide yelled, throwing a very disconcerted glance toward the, rather smug looking, secretary.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so last week's author's note was kinda a lie. The update wasn't as quick as I had hoped it would be. But still, I'm kinda proud... And the Sentinel and Cliffjumper thing, just...new headcannon? It kinda developed where my thought process just went "Cliff and Sentinel...they're both: kinda rude, blunt, very temperamental, etc. Wouldn't they be great drinking buddys?" I mean, can't you just see them both yelling at people in bars and leaning on each other, trying to find their way home in the dark, all the while laughing strangely? Anyone?**

** Dammit Ironhide! ****I seriously need to get the hang of his accent before writing his dialogue. ALL THE APOSTROPHESE.**

** I need constructive criticism, or even just blatant insulting. Seriously, I just need somebody to tell me if something's wrong, I feel like the plots just not moving right.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tra****nsition**

** A/N: K, so just to kick off the author's note I'm just gonna say that Hassan has been added to the character roster of the Transformers section. If you guys don't remember Hassan, he was also Prince Jamal. Dude was Prince of Iraq and he was in G1 for one episode. ONLY ONE EPISODE. WHY?!**

** Also, some thanks to PrincessLeahPrime, gwevinxx0, siri pax, and zrexheartz for favoriting and following. Also thank you destinationzer0 for favoriting. Thank yous also go out to zrexheartz, PrincessLeahPrime, and Gore-chan for reviewing.**

******Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

"The Autobot, who is he?" Megatron turned to look at Blurr for the first time since his arrival.

"That is Blurr, my liege," Shockwave replied.

Blurr flinched as the two Decepticons focused their attention on him.

"He bears the insignia of the Autobot Elite Guard," noted Megatron.

"Yes. However, during my stay as an undercover agent, I have come to believe that he could be a valuable addition to our cause."

"Nonsense! He's just some worthless Elite Guard member that you just happened to take an interest in! You're wasting your time, let's dispose of him and save ourselves the trouble later!" Starscream screeched.

Shockwave glared at the helm. "The decision is not yours to make Starscream."

"I'm just pointing out the obvious! I question your famous logic center if you can't see that yourself! Is one less optic impairing your judgment?" He angrily replied.

Ignoring the small argument, Megatron stated,"What compels you to believe that he would willingly join our faction? And even if he joined, of what use is he?"

"He is under my custody. In time, I'm sure I can turn him over to our side. He's the Autobot's fastest mech and is highly trained in recon. His neural circuits function exceptionally quickly and he's of average strength. However, even if he does not join us I can assure you that he will be of no trouble, at the very least."

Megatron rubbed his chin in contemplation for a few nano-kliks before coming to his decision. "Stellar-cycles of risking your spark in Autobot territory to aid our cause should not go unrewarded. You may keep him. If manage to convince him to join us, then that's all the better. Anyways, your quarters are in hallway 2 on the west side of the ship, room C. I expect you to resume work at 0700 next solar-cycle."

Despite his situation, Blurr scowled indignantly at being spoken of as though he were a pet. He looked aside and noticed the Decepticon, Lugnut, quietly seething in the corner, glaring angrily at Shockwave. 'Hn, seems as though I'm not the only one who's got problems with Shockwave.'

Said con bowed respectfully to Megatron, "Thank you, my lord." He stood and motioned for Blurr to stand and follow. Remembering the previous threat, the Autobot hesitantly stood. He glanced back at Arcee and she looked back with a blank expression, showing no signs of emotion. Blurr walked to follow Shockwave out, but not without chancing a brief glimpse of Megatron. The faction leader stared back at him, a brief ghost of a smirk gracing his lips.

* * *

"So, it seems like things have been getting pretty exciting since I've been stuck in the med bay." Rodimus smirked, propping himself up on the medical berth.

Cliffjumper reached over from his place on a chair beside the berth to help him. "Unfortunately. So, how are you doing so far?"

"As good as one can be after getting infected with cosmic rust. Still, Red Alert has to deal with her own injuries as well as the rest of Team Athenia's wounds."

"Primus, I feel bad for her," Cliffjumper said sarcastically.

"Oh, can it," Rodimus laughed, smacking the others arm lightly.

"But, joking aside, things really aren't looking good. We need you and your team back on your feet soon."

"Right. I promise I'll try to do whatever I can to help you with Blurr. He was a good soldier and a good friend. But, orders are orders, if the higher-ups don't allow it there's only so much I can do."

"Yeah, I know. I won't blame you,"Cliffjumper muttered.

"Oh, lighten up Cliff. It's not like you to be so down," the Prime said, placing a servo on his friend's shoulder. "You're forgetting that I'm a Prime and a prodigy, I have quite a bit of power with the Council."

"You're sounding rather smug," Cliffjumper smirked, smacking the servo away playfully.

Rodimus smiled, but then it dropped to a sad, solemn expression."Hey, I...I just wanna ask...how...how's Ultra Magnus doing?"

Surprised at the change in mood and topic, the minibot replied, "Still on spark support and showing no signs of improvement. Why?"

"I... I'm just concerned, that's all," Rodimus stuttered awkwardly. However, one look at his friend's incredulous face told him that his excuse was clearly transparent. "What? Isn't it natural for me to be concerned for the Autobot's supreme commander?!" Rodimus asked indignantly.

"Sure, sure. But aren't you being a little defensive?" Cliffjumper teased. The Prime cringed, but Cliffjumper continued, "Anyways, why would you be so concerned with his well being? You're on your way to becoming a Magnus yourself, someone as capable as Ultra Magnus would just get in your way, right?"

"That doesn't mean I can't be worried for my superior!" Rodimus yelled. The two continued to argue, their voices growing louder and louder with each retort.

"Quit yelling in the med bay! Don't you know that's bad for a patients health?!" Red Alert screeched from another room, storming over to quiet the two bots personally.

* * *

Blurr scanned the halls, following behind Shockwave. "How are we supposed to find the room when we've never been here before? Are we just supposed to keep wandering around until we magically find it? Did Megatron just give you some directions when I wasn't listening or what?" Blurr asked in an annoyed tone.

"Blurr, the hallways are labeled," Shockwave deadpanned.

"Not by numbers! Or does 'cargo room', 'energon storage', and 'mess hall' translate to numbers in your mind?!" Blurr asked, picking out names from the doorways they had passed.

"No, but I believe that this is what we're looking for," Shockwave answered, pointing a talon to a sign inscribed with the word 'Barracks'.

Throwing his arms up in exasperation, Blurr sighed. From there, the halls were numbered and within each hall were security hatches designated by letters. Shockwave found his room quickly enough, however he had to set a password before being allowed entering the room. "Blurr, pay attention." Blurr peeked around the tower of a mech. "You'll need this for when you're trying to access the room yourself. Don't give the pass code to anyone except for Lord Megatron, if he asks." Blurr nodded and watched as Shockwave tapped in a string of letters and numbers. "Alright, the password's going to be IAPO00418X, can you memorize that?"

"Well, random as it may be, of course I can remember it. If I can remember everything from long recon missions of course I can remember a simple password. What do you take me for? However, I do admire that you take security seriously. At least it isn't some ridiculous phrase. Seriously, I've seen some mechs come up with the most ridiculous things. You honestly would..."

Tuning the racer out, Shockwave stepped through into the room as the hatch slid open. Blurr followed close behind. The room was scantily furnished with only a berth, cabinet, and desk. There was also another doorway and one window. Blurr stood and glanced around the room, breathing in the stark simplicity of it. Meanwhile, Shockwave was at the desk, taking a few data pads from storage components in his frame and placing them in the drawers.

"You've been surprisingly obedient today," Shockwave said, breaking the silence.

Blurr turned to look at him with an irate expression, "I have not! What are you talking about! I would never be 'obedient' to the likes of you!"

"Well, you certainly haven't resisted as much."

"That's because I'm actually concerned for my personal health," the Autobot grumbled.

Shockwave walked over to the berth and laid down, he motioned for Blurr to take the spot beside him. Optics wide with a horrified kind of shock, Blurr adamantly shook his helm. Refusing to simply let the bot go, Shockwave stood and dragged Blurr over to the berth. "No! What do you think you're doing!? Haven't you thought about the concept that maybe some mechs like their personal space?! You can't just simply force me to sleep in the same berth with you!"

"I can," Shockwave said, tossing the Autobot onto the berth and lying down next to him, "and I did."

Blurr looked at the con guarding him and scooted to the side of the berth where he could be furthest away from his captor. He looked out the window longingly. He longed to be home, to be back with his friends, and to be away from this mech that seemed to be just playing him for a pet. He knew that Shockwave ran on pure cold logic and nothing more, yet somehow Blurr still harbored the same feelings for Shockwave as he had for Longarm. A stab of pain stung his spark, he so dearly wished that Longarm had been real, that somewhere on Cybertron, he existed. He needed that support, someone to love and to respect. Suddenly, cutting off his train of thought, was a harsh rumble ripping across the ship. Not daring to get up, Blurr looked out the window. Earth looked so much closer from here. But, where was here? It felt like they had landed somewhere, another planet in the solar system perhaps? Blurr stared at Earth, floating serenely amidst the stars.

'I'll get to the Autobots. I will. No way am I gonna stay stuck with _him_.'

* * *

**A/N: Meh, it was a pretty mellow chapter. Oh well. So I guess I'm officially posting on Sundays? It keeps happening. Jeez. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Absent**

** A/N: The story's getting a substantial amount of attention now. I never thought I'd actually get this far. Thanks everyone, for all your support. 3.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

An incessantly loud buzzing jarred Blurr from his light stasis. Optics flashed online, shuttering slightly at the light glaring down at him from the ceiling. Groaning, he propped himself up on an elbow and looked out at the window at the starry space outside. That in itself tormented him more than the alarm. He was used to seeing the bright blazing star of some foreign planet or the artificial lights of Cybertron, not a blank darkness dotted with specks of light. It reminded him of the dull ache in his spark, the ache that longed for home. Booming footsteps brought Blurr's attention from where he was to who he was here with. He turned, glare already set in place, to face Shockwave. The Decepticon looked back, "Took you a while to get up. I'm about to leave right now and I'm afraid I can't take you with me when I begin work today." Blurr stayed silent and dropped back to lay on the berth, facing away from Shockwave. Sighing at the childish silent treatment, he continued, "You can do as you please for most of the day, go explore the ship or something, just don't disturb the other Decepticons. I'll be back in a few joors to bring you some energon and I expect to see you back as well." Shockwave wasn't expecting an answer from the bot that was pointedly ignoring him, so he simply left Blurr to mull over his own thoughts.

The security hatch slid closed and the loud footsteps faded into the distance. Glancing at the door to confirm that the con was really gone, Blurr quickly got up, optics scanning the room for security cameras. He hurriedly strode to the only desk in the room and began to check every drawer. Three were empty and the fourth contained only a few data pads. 'Something's better than nothing.' He grabbed the one on the top of the stack and push the single button. The holographic projection of an intergalactic map glowed to life above the screen. 'Useless, this map is standard issue to pretty much everyone who wants one.'

He rifled through the next few data pads impatiently, listing each one in his head,'Novel, novel, textbook, records...' He stopped short as he reached the last data pad, he picked it up slowly, carefully examining it. '...This feels like the one I saw earlier, back in Shockwave's quarters in Metroplex.' To confirm his theory, Blurr hesitantly activated the data pad. Sure enough, it was the same photo of him and Longarm with a decapitated Ironhide haunting the background. Even though he had already predicted this, he still stared at the image with wide optics for longer than necessary.

Blurr hastily turned off the data pad and shoved it back into the drawer, placing everything back as it had been. He slammed the drawer shut and stood, servos clenched into fists as his emotions began to wage war with each other yet again. 'What is with this? Before, I used to be the one to know everything, most of the time I was the **only** one to know **anything**. But now, it's like nothing makes sense, everything's all cloudy and no one will tell me what's being hidden.' Sighing harshly, Blurr turned away and slowly began to make his way to the security hatch. 'This is no time to be thinking of this sort of thing. Maybe when I see him again I can ask. **If** I see him again, that is. Earth is just a short sprint away. And it'll be worth it once I reach the Autobots there. After all, he did say I was free to do as I please.' The hatch slid open and he stepped through, looking both ways before briskly walking out. At every corner he peeked ahead to check for Decepticons, despite the fact that he had nothing to worry about from simply walking around the ship.

Pulling directions from his memory files, Blurr backtracked to where he had been last solar-cycle. He passed halls and doors, documenting everything he saw into an internal map. The ship seemed eerily empty and he reached his destination fairly easily. The racer stood still and just waited, waited as though something was supposed to go wrong. Finally, he seemed to accept the fact that there simply weren't enough Deceptiocns to keep track of him and began to climb a series of metal rungs to a security hatch on the ceiling. Surprisingly enough, the hatch slid open as he touched the button on the control panel nearby. 'They have no security, do they?' He climbed up onto the outside floors of the ship and looked around at the starry space all around him. He spun around a few times but it all looked the same, ship and stars, that was it. He looked to the side that he remembered the Earth to be at and without hesitation, ran for it. In a split second he was already off the ship, but he screeched to a halt. He stopped and looked at the ground, the powdery, gray soil looked familiar. 'We're on the moon? That explains the close proximity of Earth, but why are they here? What are they planning to do?' He wasted no time pondering, this was a question the the Autobots on Earth might be able to answer, or at least he had to warn them that the enemy was close. He bolted for the Earth, his processor already charting a course for him as he ran straight off the surface of the moon. Blurr navigated the space quickly by rebounding off pieces of floating debris in a beeline for the nearby planet.

* * *

Shockwave set the Autobot femme upright on the berth, ignoring the empty stare of his subject. Before he could continue, he heard an annoyingly snide question directed at him, "So where's your little Autobot today, Shockwave?"

Swallowing a groan of exasperation, Shockwave turned, "He's somewhere on this ship," he answered simply.

"You mean to tell me you don't even know where your own pet is?" Starscream cackled.

"I mean that I've given him the freedom to do as he so chooses for this solar-cycle," Shockwave sighed.

"Are you kidding me? Has working with the Autobots planted a virus in your meta processor?! You've come to the point where your actions are blatantly stupid! Even you must see the ridiculousness of his actions Megatron!" The second screeched, looking towards their leader.

Megatron said nothing and just looked at Shockwave, patiently waiting for an answer.

"I believe that it's best for Blurr to take some time to sort himself out, the last few solar-cycles have strained him. Taking him out of his comfort zone is a harsh process and I think giving him some freedom is a simple courtesy that will prove beneficial in the future," he explained.

"That's idiotic Autobot propaganda! You've grown lenient Shockwave! Or maybe he's just some sort of _exception_? Hm?"

"Silence Starscream." Megatron ordered, instantly shutting the seeker up. "Shockwave has the freedom to do as he pleases with the Autobot, after all, it's his pet."

At this, Starscream simply growled and glared. Lugnut, on the other hand, was strangely silent but he was seething with livid rage in the corner. Shockwave picked up his work again, carefully making his way into Arcee's cerebral processor.

* * *

Blurr stopped as his pedes touched the grassy soil of Earth. His breathing was barley labored but the blue plating smoked slightly from charging straight through the atmosphere. He let his internal navigation systems take over as he took off in the direction of Detroit. In truth, there was no point in transforming into his alt mode. The fleshlings wouldn never be able to get a good look at him anyways, he was simply running too fast for anyone to even know he was there.

'Dear Primus, I hope I don't run into an organic. They're so disgusting and who knows what kind of bacteria they're carrying around with them.' He shuddered, remembering his days roaming Earth, avoiding humans at every turn for fear that they would lash out like in Sentinel's stories. What was worse was that the one organic he came into contact with was the one human that decided to control his actions to make things fun in some petty races against agonizingly slow vehicles. He skidded to a stop in front of an abandoned warehouse, or at least it used to be abandoned. Since there wasn't actually much of a door, he let himself in. Primitive machinery and other organic junk littered the front room. Large, transformer sized couches and oil barrels decorated most of the remaining free space. He looked around and winced in distaste, despite having had to endure all different forms of environment due to his recon missions he never got over his slight claustrophobia. He would have to finish things up on Earth quickly, if all else went wrong and he didn't get back to the ship in time, who knew what Shockwave would do. After all, he had some little device lingering in his internals that put his life in Shockwave's hands. Pushing aside the crawling fear seeping into his processor, he dashed through the halls and began his search through the base. Slowly, dread dawned on him and he slowed, searching each and every corner more carefully.

'Scrap! Do I seriously have so much bad luck that the one time I come in need of serious help they're not here?!'

* * *

**A/N: I'm so glad I'm finally done with this chapter. I've had stuff going on at school and events popping up so I'm sorry if this chapter is a little rushed.**


	14. Chapter 14

** Almost**

**A/N: So I'm actually pretty stuck between wanting to get this over with and wanting this to last forever. I love this story, it's my baby, but I'm only going to be able to get started on new fics once I'm done with this one. Conflict.**

**On another note, how do I avoid writers block?! I get the feeling it's going to become a problem soon.**

**********Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Blurr paced the empty halls rather aimlessly, wandering around the base. He scoured the rooms hoping beyond reason that maybe the Autobots were hiding somewhere. He hadn't heard anything from the outside, no telltale noises of destruction that always followed when they saved the world or whatnot. If they were in vehicle mode it would be near impossible to distinguish them from the other machinery in town.

"Where could they be? The one time I need them, the one time I'm ready to rely on them. The one time..." Blurr began muttering feverishly to himself. The Autobot rushed out of yet another empty room and moved on, still mumbling at an illegible speed. "Dammit. What the slag am I supposed to do now?" Left without many other options, he returned to the main room. Blurr was ready to leave but stopped short, changing drastically from his previous impatience.

'Is that...?' Blurr hesitantly took a step forward. 'How did I not notice this before?' Propped up on a piece of soft furniture was the Magnus Hammer, simply laying there in plain sight. Step by agonizingly slow step he walked towards the weapon that belonged only to the highest ranking Autobot, the Magnus. 'But, what's it doing here? The last time I saw it, Shockwave had dropped it back in the infirmary. The Autobot's should have retrieved it and locked it up until Ultra Magnus recovered. What are they thinking just leaving it here without any security?!' Hesitantly Blurr reached out and touched the handle. 'I've heard things about this weapon that I thought only belonged in myth. Yet, here it is now. Just sitting in plain sight.' Slowly, he lifted it up, staring in awe at the masterpiece in his servos. The Magnus Hammer was a piece of expert craftsmanship, it was simplistic yet it exuded power. Blurr marveled at the weapon in his hand, the one used to recognize the Autobot Supreme Commander, the one referred to as the 'Stormbringer' and rightfully so. He turned it over in his servos and soaked in every detail, from the slightly battle-worn metal to the blue streaking the head of the hammer.

Abruptly, his comm-link pinged, alerting him of someone trying to contact him. Reluctantly, Blurr lifted a servo to answer, 'Who could it be?' He touched the button on his helm and warily asked, "Hello?"

"Blurr, I'm returning to the room with some energon soon, wherever you are you should start heading back now." Shockwave's voice said over the comm.

"What?!" Blurr hissed, immediately looking around, hastily looking for some form of transportation. 'How the slag am I gonna get back into SPACE?'

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh, no. No, I-I'm fine. I just didn't think that it was this late already." Blurr lied.

He rushed to the technology scattered throughout the base. 'Jet packs? Is it really possible for things to be this convenient?' He shuffled through a couple of unfinished pieces, 'Nope, mostly prototypes. I'm slagged.' He picked out the one that looked most advanced, snatched a few more boosters and rocket-like contraptions and swiftly attached them on in a quick yet shoddy manner. He grabbed welding torches, screwdrivers, wrenches and whatever tools looked useful, throwing it all together, connecting it with whatever information he could pull out of his processor.

"Blurr are you sure you're fine? You sound rather...strained," came a reply over the comm.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm fine. What makes you think I'm not. I always sound like this. There's nothing wrong, what are you talking about? I'm fine, everything's fine, it's all good. I'm not up to anything suspicious," Blurr rambled on, more concentrated on his work than trying to cover it up. He strapped on the modified jet pack, plugging in a few of the essential wires into some of the panels on his side and rushed outside, still babbling about nothing. He raced down streets, and ran straight up the highest building in sight. "See you at your room! Later!" Without waiting for a reply, Blurr hung up.

"C'mon, work!" he pleaded. As he ran off the edge of the building the jet pack kicked in, self-initializing and shooting Blurr into the sky, Sadly, the jet packs were still just prototypes. Blurr shrieked as he spiraled out of control. He blasted through the Earth's atmosphere, continuing to accelerate as he shot through space uncontrollably. Flailing clumsily, he half ran, half flew, propelling himself toward the nearest object. Blurr haphazardly yanked out the connection cables and tossed the death trap to join the floating debris surrounding him. Setting his sights on the moon, Blurr mustered together his full speed and ricocheted off of the floating objects nearby, He strained to push himself forward. His internal clock ticked away the nano-kliks, whispering incessantly 'Time's running out.'

* * *

'Honestly, what is with Blurr? I know he was giving me the silent treatment this morning but now he's just being blatantly rude.' Shockwave thought to himself. 'Next thing you know he's not going to be back for energon just because I'm here. Why must that bot act so rashly? I spared his life didn't I? But, why did I spare his life?' he wondered as he continued through the foreign halls to his room. 'He is a comforting presence amongst the ranks of the Decepticons, I suppose. Does this mean I've really gone soft? But, isn't it natural to hold someone close to you? To take solace in another being? To have someone who makes you...happy and want to keep them near?' Shockwave shook off those thoughts.

"I shouldn't be wasting my time thinking about such trivial matters," he said to himself. Shockwave approached his room and entered in his entrance code. "Blurr?" he looked around the empty room. Sighing, the con put down the energon cube on the desk. He crouched and pulled open a drawer, looking for something to read as he waited for the Autobot. 'That's strange, I distinctly remember ordering the data pads differently.' He rummaged through through the few data pads and picked up the one at the very bottom. 'Ah, I remember this. Although, I do wonder why I still keep this one around. I never can bring myself to throw this one away, I wonder about the logic behind clinging to an inanimate object like so,' Shockwave mused, turning the familiar data pad over in his servos.

* * *

Blurr reached the moon after what seemed like joors, even though it had really only been a few kliks. He raced onto the ship and waited impatiently as the security hatch took just a bit too long to open. He darted through the halls, grateful to his memory banks for being able to guide him. As he finally reached Shockwave's quarters, he lifted his servo to type in the entry code but stalled as a realization dawned on him.

'Ah, frag, frag, frag it. Primus curse my brashness. Slagging-' Blurr berated himself as he looked at the Magnus Hammer in his servos. In his haste to leave, Blurr had apparently skipped the part in his plan where he was supposed to put the weapon down. 'I can't let Shockwave get his claws on this **again**.' Glancing around he made a quick backtrack to where he remembered a cleaning supply closet was. 'Well, I should be grateful that the high ranking Decepticons are too proud to stoop down to cleaning.' He carefully set the hammer down in a corner and attempted to cover it as best he could with the brooms and buckets. Without any more time to spare, he simply had to hope that no one would open the closet.

Dashing back toward the room, he punched in the entry code and as the hatch slid open he caught a glimpse of Shockwave shoving something in his drawer and standing up. Putting on a neutral mask, he walked in calmly.

"So, exactly how long does it take for you to return here when I gave you a ten klik notice beforehand," Shockwave questioned. "It shouldn't have taken you half the time, given your gift for speed.

"Well I would've been back sooner, but I just didn't want to see you," Blurr coldly replied.

"Ever so rebellious aren't you?"

Blurr gave no reply but walked to stand in front of the con, trying to stand as tall as he could to prove that he was not beat. Shockwave returned the glare with an equal one. After a long moment of tense silence, Shockwave grabbed the blue bot and tossed him on the berth.

Blurr immediately protested, "Hey! What in Primus's name do you think you're doi-"

Shockwave cut him off with a simple statement, "You're shoulder is dented."

Blurr looked at said shoulder, with all the emotions overwhelming him and all the events the dull ache had been drowned out. Without a word, Shockwave went to retrieve a few tools. Blurr didn't bother to move, he felt a sense of shame wash over him for letting the enemy care for him. He flinched slightly as a glowing, pink cube was shoved before his face plates. He looked up to see Shockwave offering a cube of energon to him. Sitting up, Blurr reluctantly took the cube and sipped at it. Meanwhile, the con went to work on the wounded shoulder.

Silence hung in the air again. After a long pause, Blurr set his half-finished cube down and looked at Shockwave. He took a while to gather enough courage to finally ask a question that had been eating at him for a while, "Shockwave?" Said con looked up. "W-why do you keep a picture of us with you?"

* * *

**A/N: So I literally just finished this with 5 minutes to spare before it's considered over my one week deadline. Well I have Memorial Day off anyways so fck it. I do what I want.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Answers**

**A/N: I never actually thought that fanfiction writing could be this hard. I've got the plot line down and I know what I'm supposed to write next, but I just don't have the specific words in my mind. **

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

"Okay, Rodimus, it looks like you're doing well enough to leave the infirmary," Red Alert said as she scanned the patient files.

"Thanks Red Alert," Rodimus smiled, standing up to stretched his limbs.

"Just don't push yourself. I don't wanna see you in this infirmary for at least a mega-cycle, got that?" Red Alert warned, looking up at the Prime.

"Right, of course," Rodimus laughed, recognizing the threat. After all, he had heard it numerous times before. He strolled out of the infirmary into the hallway and turned to see Hot Shot leaning against the wall. "Hot Shot? Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah. You," Hot Shot replied, smirking. "So how are you feeling after finally being de-rusted?"

"Fine. Red Alert is a wonderful medic, you know that. After all, you still have two legs don't you?" the Prime teased.

"Guess I do. But what's more amazing is that she fixed all of Team Athenia after she got swallowed and spit out as a bomb."

"Heh, she's tough. Now, care to tell me why you were waiting for me?"

Hot Shot's lighthearted mood gave way slightly to a more serious demeanor, "I was just wondering, where are we headed off to next?"

"I haven't received any orders from higher command yet, so we're not being deployed just yet."

"What? Our troops are spread so thinly throughout the galaxy yet we're just allowed to sit back?"

"I guess so. But on the other hand, while we're here I have an agenda. If you would like to join me, I'm planning on going to talk to Cliffjumper. He seemed upset over the incident with Blurr. I didn't get all the details of recent developments in the case," Rodimus replied and began to walk off.

Hot Shot followed close behind, "That? What are you planning to do about it? We don't have much reliable intel on the current situation. And even if we did, what would The Council do for just one bot?"

"Can't hurt to at least start from the beginning. I'm gonna fight for the case, we can't just leave Blurr to some Decepticon scum."

"Hn. So is that all that's on your important agenda?" Hot Shot asked sarcastically.

Rodimus paused a bit before deciding to answer, "No, I'm actually planning to check on Ultra Magnus before we leave the infirmary sector."

"Of course, I really should have seen that coming" The yellow bot grumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" Rodimus asked, clearly miffed.

"Oh, nothing much."

* * *

"So you've been snooping around, hm?" Shockwave stated, simply.

Blurr faltered slightly, "Y-yeah. I did, what are you going to do about it? Anyways, don't try to dodge my question! Why do you keep that picture file around?"

Shockwave replied coldly, "It's none of your business."

"I'm in the photo, it is my business!" Blurr stubbornly stood his ground. "I have a right to know, okay? Why should it matter so much anyways? After all, I'm just some Autobot you decided to kidnap before you left Metroplex, aren't I? Tell me. Tell me why you keep it around, why Ironhide is cut out, why you found it important enough to bring with you. You've been dragging me around without ever giving me any answers and I'm tired of it! The least you can do is tell me this one thing!"

Shockwave tuned out Blurr's agitated ranting and continued to repair Blurr's dented shoulder. He had no intention of delving into a conversation about meaningless emotions. If he did he might accidentally end up spilling more than he intended and everything would just turn more complicated. He quickly finished up the mending and stood. The con hastily picked up his tools and turned to walk away, but was stopped as by a servo grabbing onto his arm. He hesitated for a bit before turning to face Blurr. The blue Autobot looked up at him with desperate, pleading optics.

"Please."

The single word had his walls crumbling. It was strange how he could fall victim to just one word when it came from that Autobot's mouth. Shockwave sighed exasperatedly and placed his tools down on the floor. He sat on the berth beside Blurr, who was looking eagerly up at him.

"You sure know how to act when you want something."

Blurr leaned closer, "Now are you going to give me what I want or not?" He asked yearningly.

"I don't have much experience expressing...emotions, alright?" Shockwave muttered.

"It's not too hard to start talking about how you feel," Blurr said, comfortingly.

Shockwave's helm dropped to look at the floor, "It's...complicated, but I guess I keep the photo around because I can't bring myself to discard it." The tilt of the racer's helm clearly told Shockwave that Blurr didn't understand. The con sighed, "Over time, I got...attached to the picture."

"Just to the picture?" Blurr asked quietly.

"Pardon?"

"What about what's on the photo?"

"Oh, that...well, it's rather difficult to explain. I guess, that's what made me so attached...I...it just feels better to keep it." Blurr continued to give him a confused stare. "Looking at it gives me a...positive feeling."

"...You mean you're...happy?"

"I suppose that would be the word for it."

Blurr looked on with a blank, shocked stare. "So...what about when you're with me? Why'd you take me?" Blurr pried, hoping that he wasn't alone in having strange, unexplainable feelings.

"Why I kidnapped you?" Shockwave looked Blurr in the optics with a 'don't you dare laugh' look. "Being with you makes me feel...strange...I can't explain it. it's just not something within my protocol."

"...To be truthful, I've been feeling strange recently as well." Blurr muttered. Shockwave looked at him. "Look, I've felt this way long before you ever captured me. I've felt this way since Longarm. But, even when I found out he didn't exist and that he was you I still felt the same. It's weird and it's so annoying because I don't know why I feel this way, I just do. I'm still mad at you for everything, though. You kidnapped me, took me away from my home and now you refuse to be straightforward. I've had almost no say in **anything** since I returned to Cybertron and it's all because of you. Not to mention you're holding my very spark in your hands and you just had to make sure I knew that," Blurr continued raving on, his speech speeding up and sounding more aggravated with every sentence. "Even with all this my feelings just keep getting stronger! It's

so fragging frustrating. I hate you, I really hate you from the core of my spark!" He cried, liquid seeping past the glass of his optics. He lowered his helm and whispered "But still, still...I can't help but love you."

Shockwave stared at him, single optic shuttering in stupefied bewilderment. No further words were spoken. Both mechs sat in silence, emotionally strained and trying to comprehend what each had just said.

'This isn't like you. This isn't who you are. You aren't someone who'd give in to illogical emotions,' a part of Shockwave's processor chanted to him. Yet, another voice countered, 'Just admit it, you care. You're happy when you're with him. You **love** him.' He looked down at the crying Autobot. He felt an ache sting his spark, vying for attention, pushing his emotions to override his logic center. Slowly, carefully, Shockwave lifted his servos and brought them to Blurr's face plates. Blurr flinched slightly on contact but didn't move to avoid the touch. Shockwave lifted Blurr's helm up, the Autobot made clear effort to avoid looking into his single optic. The voices in his head faded into obscurity and he felt the ache intensify. The con gradually lifted his helm up and leaned in causing Blurr to squirm uncomfortably.

Gently, Shockwave pressed Blurr lips to the place on his face where the mouth would be in a chaste kiss.

* * *

**A/N: A lot of people have been wanting some fluff so I figured you guys would be happy with this. So one of three things cures writer's block. Shopping, Art class, or boba... I'm planning on making a video dedicated to this ship, I've recently become obsessed with pairing Within Temptation songs to Blurr x Shockwave. Speaking of ships, this fic has gone all over the place, I had a few pairings listed in the first chapter but I think it's recently expanded quite a bit.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Conflicts**

** A/N: So, my end of school is drawing close. Then it's summer school. Ugh, I can't deal with all the emotions and shit. So please excuse me if this chapter comes out strange.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners**

* * *

"The first prototype's gonna need some recalibration."

"It definitely does, but please hurry Ratchet. We never know when Megatron is planning to strike."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you think I know that? I'll work as fast as I can," Ratchet grumbled as he and Optimus walked into the warehouse. The old medic made his way to his station and Optimus set down the failed flight boosters. "...Strange..."

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

"I thought I remembered a few more prototypes here." Ratchet murmured.

"I don't think any of the others would have touched your things. Perhaps you remembered wrong?" the Prime suggested.

"Hey, I'm not that old yet. My memory banks are still as clear as ever. Someone's been here and someone's been tampering with my things," he muttered angrily.

"Then perhaps we should look around? The thief may still be here, or at least he may have left some clues."

"You search the front, I'll look around my lab."

With a nod of affirmation, Optimus turned and headed to the main room of their warehouse base.

* * *

Blurr stared at Shockwave, dumfounded and speechless. He fumbled for words, sputtering incoherently before he finally settled for asking, "Why?"

"...I don't know," the words ground out like a long unused gear. Shockwave had never settled for anything illogical or unexplainable, or at least he would never openly admit it. What he had done was solely on impulse, there was no rational thought behind it. They both sat in silence. For Blurr, some weight had been lifted off his shoulders but something even heavier took its place. Shockwave, on the other hand, felt as though he had blown a major neural circuit. It was outside his standard programming, way outside. There was really no way he could properly respond since he didn't have any prior experience.

Suddenly, a buzzing sound began to ring out loudly, jarring the two mechs from their thought. Blurr glanced around frantically, 'Is that some kind of warning bell? Has something happened? Don't tell me someone found out about my trip!' Shockwave sat without so much as a hint of surprise. He sighed and stood, walking over to a clock that Blurr had not noticed before. He pushed a button and the buzzing immediately stopped. Blurr let out a relieved sigh, it had only been an alarm clock. Now that he thought about it he remembered the annoying sound from this morning.

"...I should go, that's my alarm to return to duty."

"So, we can't just sit for a while?" Blurr whispered sullenly. "I thought we were finally making some progress in sorting things out."

Shockwave glanced over at Blurr's disappointed expression, "Sorry but we'll have to put our...conversation off for another time."

"...Then, can I come with you?" he asked hesitantly.

"What?" The con stared at Blurr incredulously.

"Can I come with you?" the racer repeated.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that."

Blurr huffed indignantly. It had been hard enough that he was asking to follow Shockwave after trying to avoid him for such a long time, but now the con was teasing him for it. Still, Blurr wanted to know more from Shockwave. They had taken the first few steps but Blurr was eager to run the path.

Shockwave chuckled lightly, "Finish your cube."

Blurr's face immediately lit up. He chugged down what remained of his energon and eagerly followed Shockwave out the security hatch. "So, what exactly are you gonna do, hm?"

"Currently, my job is to extract information from the female Autobot."

"Oh...her," Blurr's mood dampened at the thought of watching one of his fellow Autobots be interrogated.

"Don't worry, if all goes well she won't be hurt. She remembers nothing to begin with so I'll only be prodding into her core data files."

"So you're not gonna do some gory interrogation?" Blurr asked, slightly relieved.

"Where did you hear that I would?"

"Rumors float around Metroplex...about the Decepticons," Blurr answered.

"You can't believe everything you hear. Being an intel officer, you should understand that."

"Yeah, but-"

The con cut him off,"Hush, we're here. Don't speak unless spoken to and when you do speak keep it polite." Slightly disgruntled, Blurr shut his mouth and followed as Shockwave turned the corner into an open doorway. Shockwave bowed respectfully to Megatron upon entry and made a beeline to the subject of his job. Blurr glare at the Decepticon leader through the corner of his optics. The one known as the chaos bringer that had brought about so much misery and death to his own species. Yet, there he stood, not looking even slightly miffed. When Megatron's optics refocused in his direction, Blurr's gaze shifted away. He chose to focus on what Shockwave was doing instead. Blurr watched in horrified awe as the helm of the femme opened to reveal the cerebral networking underneath. Shockwave connected a support system into the neural network to prevent any significant consequences from the exposure of the delicate circuitry and then began his work. Blurr simply stood and stared, observing every motion, every wire that lit up for a nano-klik , every shift of the circuits.

"Good morning, young bots!" The cheery voice startled Blurr. He gaped as the femme introduced herself as if young protoforms sat before her, rather than Decepticons. He watched Arcee intently, it was strange to see how she could be so cheerful and kind. Everything else phase into the background. Shockwave apologizing to Megatron, the gray con saying something else. The one thing that caught his attention was the voice of the Decepticon second in command. That voice alone had Blurr instinctively focusing his audio receptors to catch what was said. He knew that whatever came out of Starscream's mouth was bound to bring bad luck. Among Autobots and Decepticons alike he was know as the silver snake, and for good reason. Blurr turned just in time to see Lugnut tackling Shockwave, sending both of them hurtling into a wall. Both continued to argue senselessly about loyalty or whatnot as Arcee said things in response to certain words. Blurr watched the two officers go back and forth for a while before becoming vaguely aware of Arcee chanting one phrase in a glitched manner, "-Menace. Decepticon menace."

"Will someone please shut her up?" Megatron growled. At this point Blurr wasn't really sure where to focus his attention. Starscream jabbed some comments at the two fighting cons and the conflict only got more heated. Bitter insults were passed and the two began to push and punch. "I apologize that you have to see things get this ugly," Megatron said.

Blurr looked at the Decepticon leader in shock. Was he really hearing this? The chaos bringer himself was talking so casually to him. "Uh..I-I..wh..." Blurr was struck speechless.

"What? Did you just expect me to ignore you forever?" Megatron teased. "If you managed to capture Shockwave's interests there must be **something** special about you."

"I don't-I...what?"

"Hmph, Autobots. And you accuse us Decepticons of being strange. Well, actually, 'strange' is too light a word for what your faction thinks of us." Blurr still made no sign of coherent speech. "Well, you'll get used to it soon."

"Um...I..."

"Contrary to what you believe, we Decepticons aren't all that different. We posses the ability to talk normally as well, you know." Blurr glanced over at Arcee, who was still just reciting protocol. As though reading the racer's mind Megatron said, "We're not just mindless menaces." Blurr looked at Megatron disbelievingly. "Well, I'm not going to sugar-coat this. We're not as soft or cowardly as you Autobots, but we're not just bloodthirsty brutes either. Keep that in mind."

* * *

"So why'd you call us all here again?"

"Because, Bumblebee, we have major problem on our hands," Optimus stated.

"I swear I didn't do it!" Bumblebee yelled in self-defense.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Bumblebee. Besides, you never gave me a chance to finish."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that boss bot," the yellow scout said sheepishly. "So, what's this major problem?"

"Well, as I was saying, we have a serious problem. Someone has taken the Magnus Hammer."

Appalled looks and shocked cries spreads through the team.

"Who would've taken it?"

"How did someone get in?"

"We're so screwed!"

"How are we gonna get it back?!"

"**QUIET!**"

All optics focused on the old medic.

"It not gonna helps us any by standing here like idiots. Someone's taken an important weapon and we gotta get it back. Simple as that," Ratchet said.

"Easier said than done," Bumblebee countered.

Ratchet glared at the young bot, "Well it'd be a lot easier if you youngsters weren't so busy acting dumbfounded, now wouldn't it?" No one bothered to argue with the statement, the medic would only throw back comments much worse. "Now if you're all quite done we should be trying to figure out who took the Magnus hammer. Plus, I got a sneaking suspicion that whoever took the hammer stole some of my prototype jet packs as well."

Silence, overtook the room. Someone had been stealing things, but who and why?

"Uh, hey, guys?" Bumblebee piped up. Suddenly, all optics were on him. The yellow bot looked back nervously, "Uh, well me and Bulk meant to tell you this but, uh, we think we may have tracked Omega Supreme's energy signature." All optics widened in shock.

"He's on the moon, Earth's moon to be exact."

"Why didn't you say so sooner, Bee?!" Sari shouted.

"Well, like I said, we got caught up in things."

The team made their way to the base's computers. Optimus typed in some codes and coordinates and a scan of the moon popped up. A large energy signature blinked on the screen.

"It doesn't look like the energy signature's moved for a while."

"That just proves that Megatron has control over Omega Supreme. He probably came here and took the Magnus hammer! We need to get there, retrieve the hammer and save Omega and Arcee!" Ratchet proclaimed.

"We'll do no such thing until we have a plan." Optimus ordered. "We know that Megatron and Omega Supreme are on the moon but that doesn't explain how he reached our base and took the Magnus hammer, not to mention, without deactivating any of us."

"Well then we'll just have to find out now won't we?! We need to send a few bots, at least, to do some recon."

* * *

**A/N: I think this chapter was actually pretty rushed, so I apologize for any mistakes. Btw, if anyone's expecting the rating to go up, I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm not planning on writing porn anytime soon. Sorry.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mission**

**A/N: I think I'm starting to lose motivation cuz of writer's block. Anyways, I started summer school so that may help since it ends earlier than my normal school day did. Here's hoping.**

******Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners**

* * *

"Hey, Cliff. What are you doing just standing in the hall?"Cliffjumper looked up at Hot Shot smiling at him. The red minibot looked back down and shrugged dismissively. Hot Shot frowned. "What's up?" Cliffjumper sighed and nodded towards the door nearby, the door to the council room. Which was currently holding a meeting. "Oh."

"Do you think they'll finally come to a desicion?" Cliffjumper asked solemnly.

"Dunno. They've been debating this for a while now, huh?"

"Only because I keep pushing the argument." Both bots leaned against the wall and stared down at the floor.

"So if you're here now, who's in the council room?"

"Rodimus."

Hot Shot's mood immediately brightened up, "Then what's the chance that The Council will say no to giving Blurr a hand?"

"You never know. The Council's pretty fickle. And with Ultra Magnus gone they're just too unpredictable."

"But, you and Sentinel are on pretty good terms, right? And it's not like he's got anything against Blurr."

"I talked with Sentinel earlier, but he didn't give me a certain answer. Being the guy that he is, he probably doesn't want to waste resources and gather all the soldiers to charge the heart of the Decepticon rebellion. Wherever that may be. Primus, if we just had something to go on. Something so that we're at least not driving blind," Cliffjumper spat bitterly.

Hot Shot placed a reassuring servo on his friend's shoulder and both stood in silence as the kliks and joors ticked by. Finally, the security hatch slid open and Rodimus Prime walked out. The two bots jolted to attention, but before either could open their mouth Rodimus answered their question, "The Council's drawing out the debate. They say that they're not rejecting the case, but without further evidence they're not going to do anything about it either."

"Ugh," Cliffjumper groaned, "Still?!"

"Yeah, I know how you're feeling," Rodimus sighed. "Anyways. I'm going to go check on the rest of my team."

"But aren't the rest of us already up and about?" Hot Shot questioned.

"We are, but what else is there to do? I might as well gather everyone for some training exercises. Wouldn't want to make the same mistakes again would we?"

"Aw, man. Training exercises? Seriously?"

The two members of Team Athenia began to walk off to find their other teammates. Rodimus turned back to Cliffjumper, who was still sulking against the wall, "Hey Cliff! Wanna come with?"

Cliffjumper looked at them and shook his helm. Instead, he walked off in the opposite direction. 'I will find you, Decepticon scum. And when I do, you'll wish you never existed."

* * *

Blurr watched as Lugnut and Shockwave argued and fought childishly. It was quite strange to see the Decepticons in such a light, Megatron being civil and starting small talk and grown mechs acting like protoforms. They even kept a talking head around. Now that he thought about it, where was Starscream?

"Shockwave! Lugnut!" Both Decepticons turned as their leader addressed them. "I want you both to use the blueprint scans of Omega Supreme and recreate him. Three more of him to be exact."

"Yes, my liege," both said simultaneously. They glared at each other, but held their tongues and left to do as they were ordered. Blurr looked at Shockwave and glanced back at Megatron, unsure what he was supposed to do.

"Go with him," Megatron said, startling Blurr. "I have business to take care of." He nodded uneasily and ran off to catch up with Shockwave. "Hm, he's quick alright. Shockwave chose wisely." The Decepticon leader mused. "Now, to go teach my foolish second in command a lesson about doing things behind my back."

* * *

"Bumblebee's the scout, so he's the obvious choice, right?" Ratchet stated.

"True, but do you think he can handle it by himself?" Prowl wondered.

"Hey, hey. Did anyone think to ask me what I thought first?" Bumblebee demanded. They all looked at him. "Oh yeah, that's right. You guy's never give me a choice," he grumbled sarcastically.

"I think Prowl is right," Optimus said. "Bumblebee shouldn't have to go alone. After all, we need him to plant the transmitter and retrieve the Magnus Hammer. If there's even a chance that Bumblebee can't get the Magnus Hammer, we're done for. The cons will have won before the battle even begins."

"So you're not letting me go alone?!" Bumblebee cried, happily.

"Eh, no. Any volunteers?"

"Prowl and I gotta finish our mind over matter training, so no dig here."

"Bulkhead needs to work the space bridge and I need to stay here to work on your flight boosters. So,..,"

"Guess I'm the only candidate," Optimus sighed.

"Good luck," Ratchet scoffed and walked off to his lab.

"Well looks like it's just you and me boss bot."

* * *

"Hey, Shockwave." The cyclops turned his attention from Lugnut to Blurr. "I'm going to go back to the room okay?"

"Fine, just don't go running off like you did earlier."

Blurr grinned, "I won't," and ran off.

"Tch, it's disgraceful. Keeping an Autobot around. You even go so far as to allow him in Lord Megatron's presence." Lugnut sneered.

"Oh, shut up. You're just angry because if you ever brought back an Autobot, Lord Megatron would never let you keep him."

"Why did Lord Megatron decide to assign you to this task?" You should just keep working with the Autobot. It seems to be your only talent."

"At least I have a talent," Shockwave said under his breath.

"What was that?!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of Omega Supreme, "Are they still arguing? I think I can hear them from over here." Blurr murmured to himself. He tapped in the entry code and strode into the bare room. He glanced around, it was almost scary how it already seemed familiar. There was just so little there it was easy to remember. His optics fell on something that seemed out of place. Installed into the desk was a computer, one that hadn't been there before. 'When did that get there? But, more importantly...' Blurr walked over to the computer and immediately switched it on. A home screen popped up. It seemed that security measures hadn't been installed yet. In fact, almost nothing had been installed. The desktop was nearly blank except for a few default icons. 'It's so new, there's nothing to get out of it. No information, no way of contact, nothing!' Blurr thought frustratedly. Without much better to do, he began to click on the few icons that there were, only to see empty drive space and blank folders. He was about to give up before he clicked on the internet icon. 'How the frag did I not see this earlier?'

He typed in several URLs only to find them blocked or out of range, The only thing that he was able to access was a very public news website. Blurr scrolled through the articles and his mood dropped steadily. Every headline screamed that something was drastically wrong on his home world. How long exactly had the Decepticon uprising been going on for. Clearly, it had been going on for a long time for the effects to be showing this prominently on Cybertron.

_"__Unfortunately, the Decepticon uprisings from all around the galaxy have been hitting us pretty hard even here on Cybertron. They've taken a heavy toll. You should see how it is on the streets. Things are a lot more unruly than before. There are still good pedestrian bots, yes, but the crime rate has been raising. Petty thievery and the such. Most are just thrown in the stockade on the spot." _The words of his friend came back hauntingly.

Blurr skimmed several articles, several words and phrases clung to him. '8 young bots arrested', 'rebellion in the stockade', 'unrest is rising', 'newly imposed curfew', 'Energon shortage', '24 injured', it went on and on.

'This needs to end. Cybertron's become frail. If the Decepticons attack, they don't stand a chance. What's even worse, even if the Decepticons don't attack, the Autobot's might just destroy themselves. But how can I put a stop to it? In fact, what's the Autobot government doing about it? As far as I've read, nothing! And knowing the media, there's probably a lot that's being left out. So what kind of horrible news is being censored? How bad has it **really** gotten?' Blurr thought worriedly.

* * *

A space bridge opened on the surface of the moon and two Autobots appeared. "The first step is successful, enemy base is in sight."

* * *

**A/N: I managed to finish. Whoo! Happy Father's day guys.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hostages**

**A/N: So recently, I've noticed this trend where I'm going 'Oh shit!' every Saturday cuz I keep forgetting to write this...**

******Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners**

* * *

The two Autobots crept around the edge of the rock formation covering them, scouting for potential threats before making their way slowly towards the large ships parked a mile or so away. The process was painstakingly meticulous, they had to make sure that the coast was clear of all Decepticons before dashing towards another cover. They were driving blind, they knew that Omega Supreme was on the moon, but how many Decepticons had come with him? And why? "Bumblebee, you remember our mission plan, right?"

"Of course! I go to plant the transmitter and while you go retrieve the Magnus Hammer, then we both meet up and ditch this rock," Bumblebee whispered.

"Good, remember not to be spotted," Optimus warned.

"Don't worry about me boss-bot."

"Right...Don't worry," Optimus mumbled to himself. "Anyways, we'll split up here. You go plant the transmitter, I'm going to find the hammer. Somehow."

* * *

Blurr sat on the berth, staring blankly at the ceiling. Thoughts ran through his processor, clashing and arguing with one another. Cybertron was in a brittle state, it's soldiers spread thinly across the galaxy, trying to hold down the ever-rising rebellions. 'Will anyone actually bother to come for me?' he mused,' Actually, the real question should be, do I **want** anyone to come for me? I know I did at first, but what about now? Now that I have Shockwave. Wait, I barely even know what Shockwave feels, he's so closed up it's frustrating! I miss Cybertron, but won't I end up missing Shockwave too?' He sighed and stood, his resolve beginning to solidify. He was going to figure things out, starting with the purple con. He walked out of the room and his pace quickened, reflecting his determination.

Turning the corner, he let out a startled yelp as he came face to face with a tri-colored bot. The two looked at each other with wide optics. "A-agent Blurr?!"

"Optimus Prime? Wh-what are you doing here?!" Blurr cried.

"I could say the same to you. What are you doing in this ship? Is this a mission you were sent on?"

"W-well, no. It's a, uh... a long story, to say the least," Blurr stuttered.

"We'll have time to talk later, right now I need your help," Without waiting for a reply the Prime continued, "I'm looking for the Magnus hammer, I've already checked the cargo hold. But, Megatron probably put it where it would be of more convenience to him."

"Right, about that-" Blurr began.

"Hey Prime, Prime! Have you found the hammer yet?" Bumblebee called from down the hallway.

"Bumblebee, shush! Do you want us to be found?" Optimus hissed.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot about that," Bumblebee apologized in a significantly more quiet tone.

"Found by who? There are only four Decepticons on this ship, after all," Blurr said, perfectly comfortable with his standard volume. Both bots looked at him, slightly incredulously.

"...How did...never mind. Anyways, Bumblebee, what are you doing here? Did you plant the transmitter already?"

"Not...exactly..." Bumblebee said nervously. "It kinda...got smashed. But I activated Arcee's comm-link, so we can eavesdrop anyways!"

"I-I'm not sure whether to be angry or approving..."

"Let's just put that aside, yeah? More importantly, what are you doing here Blurr?"

"Like I said to Prime, long story," Blurr answered.

"A story which you won't be getting a chance to hear," The bot's snapped their helms in the direction of the voice. Standing behind the two that had come from Earth was Megatron, fusion cannon raised. Before any words could be exchanged, Megatron fired. Two separate blasts hit Prime and Bumblebee, throwing them into the wall behind Blurr. Groaning, both bots slid to the ground, knocking into stasis. "Starscream, Blurr. Throw them in the ship's brig." Blurr shot him a confused look. "Now that you are on this ship, I expect you to follow orders", Megatron stated, his no-nonsense tone clearly telling Blurr that he didn't have much of a choice. He then turned and walked away without another word.

"Slave driver," Starscream hissed under his breath. He walked over to an unconscious Bumblebee and, hooking his servos under the bot's arms, began dragging him in the direction of the brig. "Well don't just stand there, Autobot! Grab the other one and follow me!"

Blurr's optics narrowed slightly at the biting tone, but went to get Optimus anyways. Rather than the careless treatment Starscream was showing Bumblebee, Blurr carefully heaved the larger bot up and slung one arm around himself, careful to position it around his protruding shoulder struts. Reluctantly, Blurr followed the angry seeker. The two made slow but steady progress towards the brig.

When they finally made it there, they put Optimus and Bumblebee in two separate cells and Starscream activated the energy bars. "So...what now?" Blurr asked.

"'What now' he says," Starscream muttered mockingly, "Well obviously, we report back to Megatron so he can order us around some more."

"You seem rather angry despite the fact that he is your factions leader and ordering you around is his job," Blurr noted.

"Duh! You try being happy when it's constantly 'Starscream do this', 'Starscream do that', 'Starscream you're an idiot'! The only reason he's gotten so far is because of me, and do I get any thanks? No! Just verbal and physical abuse!" The second in command ranted.

"Right...Well, you can just go report to Megatron. I'm going to find Shockwave."

"Oh, so you're ditching me for your boyfriend," Starscream mocked. "Well fine, see if I ever help you in the future!" he yelled out as Blurr ran off.

* * *

The creation of the Omega Supreme parts was rather hectic, given the fact that the workers were constantly bickering. The two loyalist cons argued back and forth, nonstop. If one subject was dropped another arose to take it's place, fury and tension rising each time.

"You're just too stubborn to admit that you've gone soft, Shockwave!"

"And despite your five optics, you're too blind to see your own stupidity," Shockwave retorted.

"It was still enough to serve Lord Megatron all these vorns, unlike you. You were just wasting your time getting familiar with Autobot trash!"

"I'd take Autobots over you any day, you lumbering fool."

"Is that why you keep your over energized scrapheap around? Just because you're too afraid that Megatron likes me better?"

"Don't call him a scrapheap. One of him amounts to more than a thousand of you," Shockwave bit back coldly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did my comment about your little toy make poor Shockwave want to cry his single optic out?"

"Why you moronic rust-"

"Hey! Shockwave!" Blurr yelled, dashing over to where the two cons were working (not really) together on the replicas of Omega Supreme.

"Blurr, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay in our room."

"Yeah, that got boring," Blurr quickly replied. "Anyways, I just kind wanted to talk to you. Like, just talk, since we didn't really get to finish that. I mean, I know you're busy and all but just for a while or I'll even wait until you've finished, I just-"

"Blurr." The racer stopped his incoherent rambling and looked up at the con. "Slowly. I can't understand a thing you're saying."

"Ha!" Lugnut laughed from above.

Shockwave turned to glare at him. Blur ignored the green con and looked down. He nervously twiddle his fingers and finally said, "D-do you think we can talk for a while?"

Shockwave tilted his helm, "Blurr, if that's all you want just come talk while I'm working. I could use a distraction from him," he nodded pointedly at Lugnut.

* * *

"Ugh..." Optimus groaned as his optics blinked online. He was lying on his side on the cold metal ground of his cell, the light from the electric bars blinding him a little. He attempted to get up but winced as a sharp pain shot up his abdomen. He looked down to see burnt, dented plating still slightly smoking.

"Hey, you awake over there?" A familiar voice called over to him.

"Bumblebee?"

"Yeah, looks like we got caught."

"But, what about Blurr? I don't remember what happened after Megatron fired on us."

"Neither do I, but as far as I can tell, he's not here."

"But, he was right there with us when Megatron attacked! There's no way he wasn't taken as well. Unless-"

"Did you ever wonder exactly why he was there?"

"When I asked him if he was on a mission, he just told me it was a 'long story'", the Prime recalled.

"So it's obvious that he's turned traitor and he's helping the Decepticons!"

"We can't jump to conclusions Bumblebee. I can't comm-link base because of Earth's atmosphere but I'm going to try contacting Cybertron to see what they know about this."

As Optimus attempted to contact Cybertron headquarters, Bumblebee merely sat in his cell thinking, 'What happened Blurr? Weren't we all friends?' He was interrupted as thundering footsteps came closer and closer. He sat up in his cell and his optics widened in fear and disbelief as he watched Megatron walk past. However, the Decepticon leader passed him by without so much as a glance and stopped nearby. He pressed his helm to the wall and listened as Megatron spoke to Optimus.

Optimus's reaction was much more controlled than Bumblebee's. Although fear flashed briefly across his face plate, the Prime was careful not to let any much show in the presence of Megatron. "So, do tell, what compelled two insignificant Autobots to try and sneak into my base?"

* * *

Cliffjumper dashed through the halls of Metroplex, shoving aside drones and startling the few bots in the halls. He burst into the council room, all optics immediately trained on him. "Cliffjumper, what's the meaning of this?!" Sentinel shouted.

Still trying to regulate his intakes, the secretary simply held up a data recorder and played back the message that was recently sent to Metroplex's comm system. The sound of static filled the room, hushing the Council members. Then a voice broke through, laced with white noise, "-ent Blurr-" More static, but it was enough to earn the undivided attention of the Council. "-Earth's moon-...Decepticons-"

Finally catching some of his breath, Cliffjumper managed to push out a few words, "So...Is this enough evidence for you?"

* * *

**A/N: So I haven't done that "Thanks for reviewing/following/favoriting thing in a while. Maybe next chapter?**

**Also, I think TFA is the only universe in which Optimus and Megatron can have a decent relationship, considering it's also the only universe in which Prime and Megs don't have a burning rivalry that's been going on for millennium...Doesn't mean I'd change any of their other 'relationships' though...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Conversations**

** A/N: So, I feel this need to write fics in 'Last Stand of the Wrecker's' verse. Seriously. Or maybe just MTMTE when I get around to reading it...**

**Wow, I really feel like I thanked some of these people already but I guess I pro****crastinated too much?**

** So thanks for following and/or favoriting: Cloudywinters88, DeceptiCop647, Jhinx1, Yol 1337, arcee's lover, deleted finally, fallendestinyxx, shadowstalker753, Grifen345, Kingstriker, Piplup13, SilenceoftheLlamas, galericulateGeek, and tonetone1224. Also, lots of appreciation to all you reviewers. '3'**

** Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners**

* * *

"Blurr, hold that piece down for me."

"Oh, uh...sure," Blurr moved to hold down the sheet of metal as directed.

"You seem...off," The con stated, not even looking up from his work.

"Yeah...I've been thinking about...things."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah...and...well...I-I miss Cybertron." Shockwave stopped short for a brief moment before returning to work, without a word. "I really do, it's my home,after all, but-"

"So you want to go back, is that it?" Shockwave suddenly snapped.

"Well, I-"

"Hah! Even your Autobot doesn't want to hang around you!"

Shockwave glared menacingly at the other con, "Lugnut, you would do well to learn the concept of silence."

"Well, if you-"

For once, Blurr was the one to tune others out. He shut off his audio receptors and brought one servo off the half-welded metal to try and ease away a growing processor-ache. If he was to endure any more of this mindless bickering than he already had, he was quite certain his neural circuits would blow a fuse. 'How did it even get to this? I was just trying to have a talk with Shockwave. Is that honestly too much to ask?' Amidst the rapidly raising voices and the growing fury Blurr slipped away and made his way back to Omega Supreme.

The blue Autobot sullenly strolled through the halls of the ship, silently cursing the two cyclops' burning rivalry. He was abruptly interrupted from his musings by a servo grabbing his shoulder strut. With a cry of surprise, Blurr snapped around. Standing behind him was a rather sour looking seeker. "Where do you think you're going Autobot?"

"Wait. Starscream?" Said con tilted his helm, seemingly annoyed that Blurr was talking to him. "How did you get a body again? Weren't you a head just earlier this solar-cycle?"

"Oh, I'm so flattered that you noticed," he said, voice dripping sarcasm. "A little slow on the uptake aren't you? Now I won't ask again, where are you going?"

Blurr's processor fumbled for a reply, "I-I was actually just wandering, really. I mean, Shockwave and Lugnut are busy arguing so I'm not quiet sure what I'm supposed to do. I haven't really thought about where I'm-"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Starscream yelled, he was not eager to listen to the racer go on a pointless tirade. "Just don't wander off to the brig cells. You're banned from seeing your Autobot friends, got that?"

"What? Says who!?" Blurr indignantly shot back.

"Says me! Besides, Megatron's down there anyways so you won't get a chance to even talk to them anyways." Letting out a resigned sigh, Blurr promptly sat down, leaning against the nearby wall. Starscream groaned, "Alright, what's wrong with you?" The question came out more snarky and annoyed than concerned. Blurr looked up at the second in command, internally debating how much he really wanted to reveal. "Look, I already know that there's something going on between you and Shockwave, okay? I'll find out eventually anyways, so it's a futile effort if you're trying to hide anything from me," Starscream leaned against the wall, body language clearly yelling 'I'm not going anywhere anytime soon so you may as well spill'.

Blurr decided that he was officially going to give up on arguing with Decepticons. They were much more stubborn and infuriating than any Autobot he'd known, except for maybe Sentinel and (as much as he hated to admit that his friend could be a real pain in the tailpipe sometimes) Cliffjumper. "Well...it's just that, even though he did kind of, very indirectly -other than the kiss of course- admit that he likes me, nothing's...consistent, I guess. It's like he just goes out of his way to avoid the topic of feelings and stuff, or someone just decides to interrupt. It's just so fragging irritating when he won't give me a straight answer," Blurr rapidly dropped several walls as he began to aimlessly rant. "Not to mention, I'm still pretty upset at him for **kidnapping** me and he doesn't even seem to care that I might miss my **home**, for Primus's sake. Like, could he be any more dense?! I'm trying to be open, I'm trying to tell him that I like him, I'm trying to just **forgive** him and he seems to blatantly ignore me!" he yelled.

"Okay...let's just calm down here, yeah? Anyways, what I'm getting is that Shockwave told you how he feels and you're trying to progress your relationship with him but he's not responding appropriately. Did I get that right?" he asked in his usual sharp, screechy tone.

"Yeah, that's pretty spot on," Blurr replied quietly, still trying to collect himself after his outburst.

"Wow. I'm surprised he got so far as to actually tell you," Starscream said, sounding genuinely baffled.

"What?"

"And did you say something about him kissing you?"

"I-I don't see where you're going with this Starscream," Blurr shifted uneasily at seeing the, usually angry and distant seeker suddenly take an interest in his chaotic love life.

It was Starscream's turn to sigh now, "I suppose that it's a cultural difference, so I'll explain it in a way that even an Autobot can understand. We're Decepticons, when was the last time you've heard about one of us falling in love? Never, right? But, it doesn't mean we're incapable of love, it's just that we prefer not to show it. Affection for another sentient or even non-sentient being is considered **weakness** and weakness in strictly forbidden amongst Decepticon ranks. And I suppose, eventually most Decepticons have simply forgotten that they **can** love, but it's still a part of their core programming."

"But, then how do you somehow know all this?" Blurr asked.

Starscream scoffed, "How? Well, obviously, despite what Megatron or anyone may say about me even they would have to admit that I'm one of the most clever Decepticons. It really wasn't all that hard to figure it out." Blurr raised an optic ridge skeptically. "What? It's true, you know. I was the top student in the prestigious Science Academy before I quit for the War Academy." The optic ridge rose ever higher. "Ugh, fine don't believe me. You can even search the Science Academy's old rosters or something, I don't care, I'm telling the truth this time. Anyways," Starscream stood upright and started to walk off, "just remember, Decepticons have a hard enough time as it is simply admitting to love. It's going to be a whole lot harder trying to get a steady relationship going. But, just beware, it'll be the Pit for both of you if you simply let those feelings get butchered."

Blurr looked at the retreating back of the SIC, contemplating what had been revealed and possible courses of action. Right now, it was difficult to say whether the advice had helped or simply added more tangles to the knot.

* * *

"What do you want Megatron?" Optimus growled.

"What I want? Nothing much, just for you to answer your own question, Autobot," the Decepticon leader replied.

"My name isn't 'Autobot', it's Optimus Prime, remember it," the Prime snapped.

"Oh, I don't make it much of a priority to remember the names of trash," Megatron said, feigning an apologetic expression. Optimus scowled but didn't reply, fearing that the longer the conversation drew on for, the more likely it was that the Decepticon leader would worm out some information that he really couldn't afford to give.

"Hey! If you're done talking to Prime, mind answering a little question I have? Why's Blurr here?" Bumblebee asked from the neighboring cell.

Finally, Megatron seemed to acknowledge Bumblebee's presence for the first time, "Hm? Oh, I almost forgot that you were locked up here too. And you want to know about the blue one? Well, he's Shockwave's claim so it really would be better if you got it from him."

"Claim?! Blurr doesn't belong to anyone, least of all that lying scrap heap, Shockwave!" the yellow scout yelled angrily in his friend's defense.

"Well, touchy aren't we? Now that I've answered your question, don't you think it's about time you answered mine?" Megatron's smirk fell into a deadly serious expression. "Why. Are. You. Here?"

Bumblebee fought to keep himself from cursing and yelling to his spark's content. Optimus cut in,"It's none of your business, Megatron"

"Ah, that's where we differ in opinion. See, this is now **my** ship, and **my** crew, and **you** are a **trespasser**."

"I'm still not obligated to answer any of your questions," Optimus replied stubbornly.

"Well, we'll just see how long that attitude lasts, Optimus Prime," Megatron stated, and turned away, leaving the Prime sitting in his cell with a purely bewildered and appalled expression.

* * *

"Rodimus? What are you doing?" Hotshot asked his leader.

Rodimus, still hauling a crate of supplies into Team Athenia's ship, turned to the pyrotechnic,"Haven't you heard? Cliffjumper received a transmission revealing the location of Blurr and the Council did say that they would do something as soon as they got more information on the situation."

"Yeah, that may be, but we've got no orders. How do you know we're gonna be the ones assigned to this mission?"

"Because, I'm not going to give the Council much of a choice."

"So I take it that I should be packing some lighter fluid and flamethrowers right about now?"

"Yep. Oh, and would you mind telling the rest of the team as well?"

"No problem, boss."

* * *

**A/N: Recently, Tumblr has been taking over my life...again...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Delays**

**A/N: So, I came home one day to about 25+ emails. All from fanfiction. Holy shit, guys. I love you. But, Gina, quit freaking spamming me, dude****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated, Transformers, or the characters used**

* * *

Blurr walked through the halls of Omega Supreme once again. This time, simply because he needed something to occupy his body while his processor mulled over Starscream's words. Helm down, he wandered aimlessly through random hallways and circled through multiple rooms. As of now, his resolve was scattered, there was no longer a definite course of action for him, not that there was much of one to begin with. 'What am I supposed to do? Talk to Shockwave face to face? Didn't work so well the fir- Actually, it didn't work **any** of the times I've tried. An indirect approach? No, after what Starscream said, he'd clearly be too **dense** to notice,' he thought bitterly. 'Of course, these are my options excluding complications like Megatron, Optimus' Prime, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper. And that's just to name a few...But, there's also the matter of the Magnus Hammer, it's because of me taking it that those two are in the brig. It makes it even worse that I can't even see th-' Blurr stopped short as he smacked face first into a doorway. He stumbled back and rubbed his face plates, 'Guess that's what I get for not paying attention.' He looked up at the offending security hatch and froze as the read the engravings on the plaque fixed to door. "Spark Chamber...?" He read aloud. He place a tentative servo on the space under the plaque. 'Omega Supreme...I knew I've hear that name before! Omega Supreme was supposed to be our greatest weapon back in the Great War! But, is this really** the** Omega Supreme? I had heard that he was lost orns ago. Not to mention, there was nothing about him being alive, being sentient!'

* * *

"They're definitely taking way too long on the moon," Ratchet muttered.

"Well, I guess it may be taking a while, but you never know what the moon's gonna throw at them," Sari said as she helped piece together the next flight booster prototype.

"Yeah, but it still shouldn't take this long," the medic persisted.

Sari sighed, "Y'know, all that energy you're wasting on worrying could be better used building this thing."

"Hey, don't backtalk me kid. And I'm not worrying!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say Ratch'."

"Still, I wonder what happened to the other prototypes..."

"Who knows, maybe Megatron stole them when he came here to steal the Magnus Hammer."

"Megatron would never bother to get his hands dirty for something like this."

"Fine, then one of his lackeys ran off with it."

"But, why would he take incomplete flight boosters? If someone actually tried to use any of those that person may very well be offline by now."

"Offline? What makes you so certain that the thief wasn't human?"

"Because," Ratchet retorted as though it was the most obvious thing, "There's no way any human could have even lifted one of these. A wing alone dwarfs your size. Besides, I thought we all agreed that the Decepticons on the moon were responsible."

"Uh, in case you didn't notice, the criminals around here aren't exactly normal humans. Some of them actually have super-powers! And, I was just going along with what you guys told me. It's not like there's a way to be certain when we can't even get in contact with Prime and Bee!" The girl argued.

"I'm well aware of that, but the question is: Are you aware of anyone whose powers could transport multiple prototype parts? And there's still the question of motive!"

"Fine, fine, whatever. No need to get all technical with me," Sari said. "But, if you're so worried, why don't you contact Prime? I'm sure he'll have **some** of the answers you're looking for, by now."

"Maybe. But, this blasted atmosphere is pretty difficult to get through. At most, we'll only be able to get a few words and a whole load of static."

"Better than nothing, right?"

* * *

"Rodimus, I've been told to give you this order: Team Athenia is to be deployed to Earth's moon to retrieve intelligence agent Blurr as well as any stolen property in Megatron's hold," Cliffjumper said as he walked into the docking bay. "Although...I suppose you already know that, considering how you're clearly packing for a trip."

Rodimus paused halfway up the stairs leading to his ship as his friend came in,"Oh, hey Cliff. Thanks for passing the news on to us."

"Right..." The red secretary raised an optic ridge.

"What? I mean, was there any doubt that we'd be the ones to take one this mission?"

"I...suppose not. However, you won't be going alone." It was Rodimus's turn to raise an optic ridge. "I'm coming with you."

"What?! Cliff, you're a secretary, not a warrior. I strongly advise against this."

"Acknowledged and ignored, Rodimus. Now, you can just let me come along or you can be on the receiving end of my blaster to test just how much of a 'warrior' I am."

Rodimus faltered, when Cliffjumper made a threat, he was never afraid to go through with it. It was a trait that the Prime both respected and feared. "...Do you have permission to do this?"

"Yes, I cleared it with Sentinel Prime himself," Cliffjumper said coldly, not backing down.

"...Fine," He relented.

"Good," Cliffjumper's stance relaxed and he left to gather what he needed.

"Hey, Hot Shot!" The yellow bot looked over from his place near a piled of loaded crates. "Could you please prepare some more supplies? We have another bot coming with us for this mission."

"Really?! Who?"

"Cliffjumper."

"Seriously?! Cliff's coming with us?"

"Yep."

"You don't sound so happy. Was this done against your will or something? I mean, Cliffjumper has as much rights to help save Blurr as any of us, if not even more. I mean, they were pretty good friends."

"I suppose so. I'm not fully against the idea, but...how did he get clearance from Sentinel of all people."

"Heard they were friends back in the Academy days."

Brawn walked out of the ship, "Wow, abuse of power much?"

"That doesn't really matter right now. Cliffjumper is coming along on this mission and that's that," Rodimus said.

"M'kay, then, guess I'll just have to amp up our supplies to accommodate one more mech." Hot Shot muttered.

* * *

"Starscream, how fares our project?"

"It proceeds steadily, My Liege. However, it would go a lot quicker if Lugnut and Shockwave weren't so busy arguing all the time."

"Hm. And how is our dear Blurr?" Megatron turned from the window to face his second.

"Ah, he seems rather...conflicted."

"About?"

"It appears that he has feelings for a certain cyclops of yours."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but it also seems that he misses, his home," Starscream said, voice coated with exaggerated sympathy.

"So he does. Well, in time we will have reclaimed Cybertron as the Decepticon's rightful home and perhaps there shall be a place for him there. Perhaps. In the mean time, it shall be interesting to see how this plays out.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I started watching Young Justice and I procrastinated. Oops.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Stressful**

** A/N: Now I officially start summer vacation since summer school is over. Now maybe I'll have enough time to make decent chapters. XD.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated, Transformers, or the characters used.**

* * *

Optimus sat in his cell, silently observing the interior, trying to find some sort of weakness. Some way he could breech the metal walls and electric bars, but he couldn't see any. The prison was near impenetrable from his point of view. His servos brushed over the spot his ax used to be and he looked out at where it was currently. Through the crackling electricity he could see the handle of his weapon. It was taunting him, so close, but there was no way to reach. He sighed and leaned back, pressing the back of his helm to the wall separating him from Bumblebee. Bumblebee, on the other hand, paced his cell impatiently. He circled the confined space, frustrated. Then, he abruptly stopped and lashed out, kicking a blackened circle on the wall. It was only a few kliks ago that he had angrily blasted the wall multiple times with his stingers.

"Bumblebee, your energy would be much more useful conserved, rather than wasted on a cell wall."

The yellow bot backed into the opposite wall and slid to a sitting position on the floor,"Yeah, yeah. But, we need to get out of here real soon."

"I understand that, but we have to bide our time until we can find a weakness in these cells."

"Well, you radioed Cybertron right? Think they'll come for us anytime soon?"

"There's no guarantee. Even without Earth's atmosphere interfering, the message might not even reach Cybertron. And if it did, their forces are spread thin remember? They may not have enough soldiers to send here."

"Geez, way to kill the hope. I tried radioed the guys back on Earth, but I don't think it even got close."

"Then, I guess we'll just have to wait..."

Silence fell over them both, but the thoughts in the Prime's mind were far from quite. They were yelling at him, questioning him.

The more impulsive side of him screeched, 'What are you doing? You're letting your team down! Get up! Fight your way out! Break down this cell!'

But the rational leader inside him cooed, "Sit, think, observe. There's always a way out, always a solution, just be patient.'

However, apart from it all, the normal bot inside just kept chanting disbelievingly, 'Megatron remembered my name?!'

* * *

"'Ey, Roddy! Better hurry it up! We're getting ready for departure!" Ironhide yelled from the top of the stairs leading to their ship. Rodimus sprinted through he hangar and leaped onto the stairs as they began to retract back into the ship. The Prime let himself be carried up by the stairs and the two walked into the ship. The stairs flipped up as a hatch and closed behind them. The Prime balanced himself with his servos on his knee struts, trying to regulate his systems.

Cliffjumper approached the pair, "I almost thought you were gonna sit this trip out."

"Not a chance! I spent a lot of time and effort just in preparation alone," Rodimus said between heaving intakes.

The secretary smirked, "Nice to see you so enthusiastic. Where were you anyways?"

Rodimus straightened up, "Uh...visiting...someone."

"Was it Ultra Magnus?" Ironhide asked teasingly, smile spreading quickly across his face.

"Was it?" Cliffjumper prodded.

"...er..." the Prime raised an optic ridge in a 'how do you even know this?' fashion.

"It was wasn't it?!" Ironhide yelled excitedly.

"Shh!" Rodimus hissed.

The two other bots snickered lightly at the Prime's obvious discomfort. Rodimus, quietly seethed as his friends teased him, but was more so angry that it had been so blindingly obvious.

However, Cliffjumper just had to be the one to crush the mood, "Well, joking aside, Rodimus," said bot looked at his friend, "There was something I forgot to tell you earlier." The Prime cocked his helm. "We have another order: Kill Shockwave, as well as any other possible Decepticon you can get your servos on."

"Well, s'pose that's to be expected, but why Shockwave specifically?" Ironhide asked.

"Because he was a spy," Cliffjumper's words dripped acid, "He was a double agent and he's the one who kidnapped Blurr in the first place. Besides, he **knows too much.** He must be terminated before his knowledge leads to a full frontal attack on Cybertron."

* * *

Blurr stood at the door for a while, debating if he really wanted to know what was behind it. It was Omega Supreme's spark chamber, what _could_ be inside other than a spark? Even from the other side of the door, he could practically feel the spark's energy shifting in the chamber. But, there was something else as well, a sort of undertone, a whisper of something more powerful. A heavy but inviting energy seeped through, a feather light touch at his own spark. A nostalgic touch, reminding him of his first few moments in existence, of his creation. He took a deep intake and placed his servos on the control panel, ready to open it, to find out what was reaching out at him.

"What do you think you're doing?! Are you honestly still wandering around aimlessly?" Came the scathing remark. Blurr jolted and immediately moved to cover the plaque by the hatch.

"Uh, S-Starscream?" Blurr stuttered in shock.

"Yes, it's me. Who else were you expecting? Megatron?" The seeker never faltered in his stride.

"Well, I just...I don't know. I just didn't expect to see you here." Blurr shifted closer to the wall, hoping that Starscream wouldn't notice.

"The feeling's mutual. What are you still doing here?!" He replied in annyance.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that you would have something, oh I don't know, **important** to do?"

Not taking the hint, Blurr repeated, "What...do you mean?"

The second in command sighed in pure frustration, "Shockwave! I thought you ought to be talking to him by now after I went through all the trouble of giving you that advice."

"Oh, right, that...Well, I'm not quit sure how well that would work o-"

Still not faltering, Starscream grabbed Blurr by the arm and began dragging him down the hallway, "Oh, come on. Are all Autobots as much of a wimp as you are? You make Skywarp look like he could face a swarm of scraplets head on."

Blurr glanced back, 'Guess I'll have to come back later.'

"Uh, isn't Shockwave...busy?"

"You're going to let something so petty stop you? Honestly!"

"I just...I don't know..." Blurr murmured and his gaze dropped to the ground.

"Well, I know! You just need to shape up go see him! C'mon, don't just drag behind, aren't you usually fast? You should be outside by now!" Starscream shouted as they reached the end of a hallway. He slapped a console and stormed through the opening hatch. The livid seeker pushed Blurr in front of him and continued shoving him in the direction of some very large, half-finished construction projects. The normally graceful racer could only stumble along.

"Starscream, please! I'm not ready for this!" Blurr whispered.

"Yes you are! You're just too busy acting like a coward to face it!" Starscream berated. "Hey Shockwave!"

"Starscream!" Blurr hissed desperately.

Much to Blurr's displeasure, the cyclops turned to look down at them. Internally, Shockwave sighed. Unfortunately, following Megatron's every word meant he had to bow to the rest of the higher command as well. "Yes, Starscream?"

"Get your aft down here right now! You have some talking to do!"

Shockwave groaned and glared as Lugnut seemed to take immense amusement in his misfortune. He walked over to the edge of the new project and extended his legs to reach the ground, the rest of his body soon following. "And what, may I ask, should I be prepared to confess?"

Starscream recognized an exasperated voice when he heard one and returned it with his own bitter tone, "Not to me!" He thrust Blurr straight at Shockwave, "To him!"

If a single optic could convey confusion and shock, no one would be able to do it better than Shockwave had at that moment. "I'm...not quiet sure I follow."

"A nice spark to spark conversation is long overdue, don't you think?" When both Blurr and Shockwave made no move, Starscream was just about ready to tear out his own wings in irritation. He grabbed them both and shoved them in a random direction, "Why don't you both just go for a walk and maybe talk to each other rather than acting like dumbfounded sparklings, hm?"

"...Starscream, I don't see the logic in this course of action..."

"Would it be more **logical** if I made it an order?!" Starscream spat.

Shockwave sighed and did as he was told, softly nudging Blurr along as well.

* * *

Ratchet onlined the comm system, flipping through the frequencies, trying to find the one least full of static. Finding a clear one was pretty much an impossibility, so he was left comparing each one and debating which one would be best. Finally he, very unenthusiastically, settled on one. He sent a simple message up to the Prime, "It everything okay?"

No reply, just static. The medic waited, and finally he heard a whisper clouded over with white noise.

"Got anything?" Sari asked.

"Kinda, but if I can just do some audio cleanup I think I can get what he said. Plus, records show that Bumblebee attempted contact a while ago. I'll just have to clear that one too."

"But how do even you know **Prime** heard **you**?"

"He'll at least know it was **from** me and Prime's smart enough to send me back a proper message regardless of what I sent."

"Seriously? What if at some point someone just decides to say 'pancakes, waffles, and bacon' and he responds with some battle report?"

"...Why would anyone send that message in the first place?" Ratchet asked incredulously.

"I dunno, just hypothetically."

"Well, firstly, that is a very unlikely scenario and Prime would just follow protocol anyways."

"Okay then...So how long's it gonna take to decode that thing?"

"Hm, maybe an hour or so. It would be quicker if I didn't have to work with such substandard technology though..."

"Oh, quit complaining. You're lucky you at least you have some Sumdac tech to help you out."

"Sure...Lucky..."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Starscream, it's always a joy to write your sass. XD. Oh and Optimus's last thought thing isn't a the 'school girl looking up to his/her senpai' thing, it's more like 'wtf, decepticon leader knows my name?! What witchcraft is this?!' I do hope to write some lovin between them sometime this fic though.**

** I try to switch my thought process and vocabulary in accordance to each person to keep them in character, does it show?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Prelude**

** A/N: I'm honestly not sure what to say. This story's just everywhere now, I don't even know how I'm gonna pull it all together to form and ending.**

******Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners**

* * *

"Luckily for us, we had a space bridge clear near our destination. At this rate, we should be able to reach Earth's moon within the day," Rodimus said.

"Good. I want to bash the slagger's helm in as soon as I can," Cliffjumper growled.

"We can't just charge in headfirst, we need a plan," the Prime insisted.

"Fine, make a fragging plan. Just make sure I get Shockwave."

Rodimus sighed and addressed the rest of his team, ",I'm thinking a two-pronged attack. One team, our offensive, goes in and creates as much destruction as they can. The second team, extraction team, slips in to get Blurr. I'm guessing he's being held prisoner."

"But, that plan has too many holes." Red Alert chided, "For example, what was the Earthbound Autobot doing on the moon? Where is the brig, or how long will it take us to find it? How many Decepticons are even on there? We can't handle too many, we hardly even survived Team Chaar!"

The crew cringed slightly at that, especially Rodimus as he remembered the Cosmic Rust crawling over his frame. "Be that as it may, you forget that this time, we have the element of surprise. They won't see what's coming."

"But that still doesn't solve much when Megatron is a factor."

"Bah, what makes you thing ol' Megs is gonna get his servos dirty?" Brawn cut in.

"Brawn's right. If we're all careful _and lucky_, we may not have to deal with Megatron at all." Hot Shot agreed.

"I don't think even Megatron would stand by as his crew is taken down by Autobots. After all, if he doesn't want to get his hands dirty he'll obviously want his team to do whatever he's doing on the moon."

"Hold up, first things first, Megs has gotta have a base, right?" Ironhide joined the discussion.

"That's right," Red Alert sighed. "To have any hope of this mission being successful we'll need the inside layout at least."

"But you forget, Red Alert, back in the Great War, we captured many Decepticon warships," Rodimus reminded. His team looked at him, silently asking him to elaborate on why this was important. "Most of the Decepticon ships were pretty generic, platoon ships had one build, battalions another, and regiments another. Still, all these ships had very little variation, mostly just in sizes. No matter what Decepticon ship it is, we'll already have a basic idea of the interior."

As the rest of the crew debated and honed out their plan Cliffjumper silently chewed his lip, arguing a debate of his own in his processor. Join the attack team and extinguish Shockwave's spark or join the extraction team and save Blurr?

* * *

"Alright, time to get ready," Ratchet stormed out of his lab.

"For what?" Sari asked, she had been sitting in the main room, anxiously waiting for the medic to clean the messages of interference.

"For battle, kid. This may be our only chance to beat Megatron and save Omega and Arcee, before he decides to target Earth."

"Okay, okay," The news sent Sari into growing panic, "So what first? The team's all scattered everywhere, it'll be a while before we can even do anything."

"Than we gotta gather the team first. I'll comm everyone and hopefully they'll all get here in time."

"Right, and while you go and do that, I'm heading back home."

"For what?"

Sari hopped off the sofa she had been sitting on, "Oh, just personal business." She started to make her way to the exit, "I'll be back soon, don't worry." Without waiting for a reply, she activated her jet pack and took off.

Ratchet watched the trail of smoke for a second before shaking his head, murmuring complaints about the youth nowadays. He turned and set out to inform Prowl, Jazz, and Bulkhead of the recent developments.

* * *

Silence loomed. Heavy, overbearing, and extremely awkward silence. Blurr and Shockwave walked, neither spoke a word, much less even looked at the other. They simply walked aimlessly, Shockwave never taking his optic from the rode ahead and Blurr nervously fidgeting as he tried to muster up the courage to open his mouth. Shockwave was the first to break the silence, "So, was there anything you wished to discuss?"

Blurr was quiet, trying to formulate a reply. Without warning, the racer shot out a string of sentences even quicker than how he normally spoke,"Well there's really not that much. In truth I'm not quite sure what I wanted to say. It's just that with everything going on, this have been getting difficult and complicated. I certainly miss Cybertron and I'd give almost anything to just be back with my friends again, but as I'm sure you know, or maybe not, I kinda like you. Well, more than kinda, but you know what I mean. What I'm trying to say is that I'm just conflicted on what I want to do. I honestly don't know what I want anymore," He took a deep intake and finally,** finally**, looked at Shockwave. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

Shockwave looked at Blurr, slight disbelief seeping through,"...Unfortunately, no. Would you care to repeat that?" Blurr looked down timidly. "I'll take that as a 'no' then?" Blurr didn't reply. "Right." Once again, all was mute. This time the silence was even more stifling than before. "Blurr, I'm not quite sure what's wrong. I'll admit that this is really getting a bit exhausting. We're just dancing around the subject and I'm well aware that neither of us want to confront it, correct?" Blurr didn't object. "Then since it's mutual, why don't we just shelve this for now? This affair is just causing the both of us unnecessary grief. If this is just going to run around in circles without ever getting further-"

The Autobot cut him off. He precipitously reached up and hooked his servos around the con's neck. Blurr yanked him down and planted a rather forceful kiss on the empty space beneath the red optic. The two were perfectly still for a moment, caught in the spur of the moment. Blurr pulled back, "Broke the circle, happy?" he murmured.

"...Impulsive little thing, aren't you?"

The racer smirked and the two stood like that for a moment, the silence had lost it's edge. Shockwave jerked away, and pressed a talon to his helm. Blurr was slightly offended at the sudden movement, before he realized that someone was contacting Shockwave's comm link.

"Time to get back to base."

Blurr scowled, it was always like this. Just when they were seeing some progress, something, or someone, just had to interrupt. "What is it this time?"

"Autobot signals have been detected within the vicinity. They may pose a threat. We're to report back and mobilize to prepare for attack."

Blurr's face dropped, expression crossed between baffled and horrified.

* * *

**A/N: 'Precipitously' look at me trying to be all fancy and intellectual and shit...**

** Help, I've procrastinated an I can't get up.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Clash**

**A/N: Shit, I forgot about this until like, right before dinner today, this chapter's gonna be fucked.**

**********Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners**

* * *

"Captain, Earth's moon is on our radar," Red Alert reported.

"Good, now we split into our groups. Ironhide, you lead Hot Shot and Brawn in the Attack team. Red Alert, you're with me. Cliff, pick a team." Rodimus ordered, turning to Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper looked up and muttered, "Extraction team."

"Good, we have a small stealth ship aboard. We deploy now."

The group split into their assigned squads, Ironhide gave out orders as he steered the ship. Rodimus guided the other two to the significantly smaller stealth ship and took the controls. Cliffjumper sat beside him and Red Alert behind.

"So, extraction team, huh Cliff? Didn't think this was your style," Rodimus said.

"Shut it. It was hard for me to pick this team too, okay? But, Blurr's important to me. He's a friend."

"Loyal, aren't you?" Rodimus smiled.

"Shut up," Cliffjumper huffed as they separated from the main ship and activated the camouflage and cloaking technology.

* * *

Prowl, Jazz, Bulkhead, and Ratchet convened in front of the space bridge. "Now that we're all here, perhaps someone would care to explain what we are actually planning to do," Prowl said.

"Well, if we want to have any chance at saving Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, Omega and getting back the Magnus Hammer we're gonna need some Primus blessed plan. However, what I'm thinking is that it's gonna be a hell of a lot easier if we just kick the Decepticons off of Omega and bridge him off the moon," replied Ratchet.

Bulkhead looked at the medic incredulously, "How are we gonna fight off Megatron **and **a group of Decepticons?! We barely survived Megatron back when we first came to Earth and he only had **one** arm then!"

"Well, this time we'll be prepared. Besides, we're stronger now and they'll never see us coming. Not to mention, if I can reach Omega we can turn the tide of the entire battle."

"Well looks like we're all agreed. Best to move out ASAP," Jazz said, motioning to the space bridge. Bulkhead sighed and walked over to activate it.

"Hope you guys weren't planning to leave without me," Sari said as she stepped out of the elevator, her father walking out beside her.

The Autobots stood in shock for a minute before Ratchet looked at her and deadpanned, "You ain't coming, kid."

"Well that's too bad, I'm going whether you like it or not!" Sari shouted back defiantly.

"It's too dangerous."

"How many times have I heard that before? You guys can't boss me around!"

"Sari," said Prowl, "Ratchet's right. We're just worried about your own safety."

"Well, I'm worried about all my friends' safety! What if you guys never come back?"

"Don't worry, none of us are going to die anytime soon."

"I'm not talking about dying, I'm talking about leaving. Once you're done, you have no reason to be on Earth anymore, you guys would just leave to Cybertron." Sari said sullenly. The group was quiet. They hadn't thought about what they would do afterward, but there was truth in what she said. "Look, I need to go with you guys. I just have a really strong feeling about it, okay? "

"You want to risk your life 'cause of a **feeling**?" Ratchet asked in a baffled tone.

"It hasn't failed her before, you all should know that," Professor Sumdac cut it.

"...Well, it can't really hurt to have her come along right? I mean, now that she's infused with the Allspark's energy she can fight rather well."

Ratchet sighed, "Fine, the kid can tag along."

"Yes!" Sari yelled excitedly.

"**However**, you need to stick with one of us at all times, got it?" Sari nodded. "And the Professor is okay with this.

Sari nodded again and looked at her father, "We've already had the heartfelt conversation."

A space bridge activated and one by one, each Autobot walked through. Sari turned around and hugged her father goodbye before going through it herself. The space bridge closed behind them and they took cover as they discovered that they were dangerously close to the Decepticon's base of operations.

* * *

Shockwave and Blurr drove back to Omega Supreme, Shockwave transformed and entered with Blurr following close behind. "Autobot signals? Here? Are you sure? How many? Do you know who they are?"

"Blurr. I need you to go back to our room and stay there."

"But, why? I mean, I think I have a right to get some answers don't I?"

"Not now you don't."

Blurr had to pick up his speed to keep up with the con's urgent pace,"Shockwave! These could be my friends, whether you like it or not, I'm going to worry and I'm going to do something about it!"

"Blurr, there's nothing for you to do. Now you need to listen to me and go to the room."

Blurr ran in front of him and stopped, "Actually, I think it's about time you listen to me, which you never do, might I add. This needs to stop. The Decepticons need to stop. We don't need to go through another war . No, actually, we can't afford to go through another war. And this is what the Decepticons are starting, another war."

Shockwave sighed and moved around him, "Blurr, this is an attack on the Autobot's part, I don't see how it leads to the Decepticons starting another war."

"Don't you see? It's all starting again, and Megatron's going to be the cause of it all. We can end it here, and in fact we have to end it here. You guys want Cybertron right? You guys want to be home again, don't you? There are other ways, you don't have to start another war just to have a home."

They arrived at Shockwave's room all too soon. Shockwave grabbed Blurr by the arm and shoved him inside, "Stay here."

"Shockwave, if you let this start again, you won't have a home to go back to. No Cybertronian will. What does your logic center say about that?"

"...My logic center says to stick with loyalty. It's what I do best," he replied before the security hatch slid shut.

* * *

"Blast it! How did the Autobots manage to find us?"

"Starscream. Shut up and deal with them."

"With all do respect, you can't possibly expect me to fight off an entire ship of Autobots."

"Lugnut is already out there and our scanners are only picking up three Autobots on that ship, if you two couldn't deal with them I honestly don't know what I'd do with you."

"Right. But what about Shockwave, Lord Megatron? And you?"

"Shockwave will complete our three little projects with the Autobot femme's access codes. I will be dealing with another group of pests elsewhere," Megatron replied, looking at the four new blips on the screen."

"Right, of course. I'll just be on my way then."

* * *

Starscream joined Lugnut outside. "Hey, bolt-brains. We have orders from out _great leader _to annihilate the Autobot intruders."

"How many."

"Only three."

"Three?! The Autobots are truly getting sloppy if they think they can go up against Lord Megatron's personal troops with only three measly Autobots."

"For once, you and I are in agreement," Starscream smirked and raised his null rays. He blasted a few shots at the turbine engines. The rotors screeched to a halt and the ship began a rocky descent. Stars cream snickered, "They truly were foolish to come. It's been a while since I've offlined a few Autobots, but I'm eager to get back in the habit."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I made it. Happy Birthday Peter Cullen.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Deal**

**A/N: Ugh. I looked back at my first few chapters and I was just like "What the fuck was I doing when I wrote this?" And don't worry, I'm gonna go back when I have some more time and fix some grammar errors. Apologies for that, but the last few chapters have been rushed and I never got to re-read them to check for mistakes. That and I have a nasty habit of using ridiculous fonts...**

******Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners**

* * *

Blurr looked around the room worriedly, he had no time to sit around doing nothing even though a part of him desperately wanted to. He longed for the simple days on Cybertron or even the basic recon missions he was always assigned. Unfortunately, they were a luxury he no longer had, and never will have if he let another war play out. He entered and reentered the security password to the hatch, but to no avail. It was locked it wasn't about to open for him any time soon. However, it wasn't as though he had never been in such a situation before. He popped off the cover of the hatch's control panel. 'Basic circuitry,' he thought, 'I can hack this in no time.' Orns of being an intelligence agent had taught him much, one thing was hacking security systems. Another, was that the player who held the bargaining chips was most likely to win, and he had a pretty significant chip.

* * *

Longarm led Arcee through the halls of Omega Supreme. He had been ordered to complete the project they had been working on for the past few solar cycles. He opened the hatch leading outside only to stop abruptly in order to avoid being caught in the crossfire of the battle taking place. Longarm leaded outward slightly to catch sight of his objective, frustration welled inside as he realized that the access codes were useless. The Omega Supreme clones were still incomplete! They had yet to install the protoforms and the Allspark fragments. He turned to the femme and said as calmly as possible, "Your orders are to stay here until I come back for you, am I understood." Although she looked rather startled by the carnage outside, Arcee nodded obediently.

Longarm marched outside, switching back to his Shockwave persona as soon as he heard the hatch hiss shut behind him. A split second after, he was assaulted by a blast of fire from Hot Shot. He didn't waste any time and jumped into the fray.

* * *

"I'm not getting any Decepticon signals," Red Alert whispered as the extraction team crept through the halls.

"Good, keep an optic on your sensors, we don't want to be caught," Rodimus whispered back.

"This is too easy, an old Autobot ship with no Decepticons in the halls whatsoever," Cliffjumper hissed.

"Sometimes, plans work Cliff. Besides, we're in the middle of a mission, it'd be best not to jinx it," replied Rodimus.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, "Anyways, Blurr's most likely in the brig right? And that's basement level, so let's hurry it up."

"Keep, your cool, Cliff. We don't want to be careless," Rodimus chided, "Anyways, we shouldn't risk the elevator, so let's just use the stairs."

The three rushed through the hallways, checking for Decepticons at every turn. They quickly and quietly hurried down the stairs before finally stopping at the hatch labeled 'Brig'. Red Alert swiftly defused the security measures on the door and double-checked her sensors for Decepticons before entering first. The room was silent and still save for the crackling of two sets of electric bars. Cliffjumper ran ahead to look into each cell, just to find that the only prisoners were Optimus Prime and Bumblebee. The two behind bars wore matching shocked expressions.

"Where's Blurr?!" Cliffjumper demanded.

"Well, gee, Cliff, glad to see you too," Bumblebee mumbled.

"Where is he?!"

"I don't know, dude. Calm down! Are you guys here to rescue us or something?"

"What else?" Red Alert answered as she set to work on the controls.

"Well, you guys certainly weren't what I was expecting," Optimus rose to his feet.

"I could say the same to you," Cliffjumper growled.

A short moment later, the bars crackled and disappeared. "So, anyone care to explain what's going on?" Optimus asked.

"Sure, I'll debrief you guys on the way to find Blurr," said Rodimus.

* * *

Blurr raced to the a seemingly unimportant security hatch that wasn't even labeled. He opened it to find that the Magnus Hammer was still there, undisturbed. He picked it up, the weight already familiar in his servos, and took off.

Shortly after, however, he screeched to a halt and pressed himself against the wall near a corner. There were footsteps just around the corner, several of them by the sound of it. He strained his audio sensors, and managed to catch a few incoherent whispers. He waited for whoever it was to approach, his grip on the hammer tightening. Then, the footsteps stopped and Blurr prayed that whoever he heard had taken another route.

A helm cautiously peered around the corner and immediately lurched back. Blurr flinched and was about to lash out but the group suddenly spilled into the hallway. Blurr gasped as he recognized each face. Before any words could be exchanged, Cliffjumper rushed forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Blurr in a surprise hug.

"C-Cliffjumper?" Blurr choked out.

The red Autobot let him go and his expression grew angry, "Primus, Blurr, if you ever get kidnapped like that again, you're never setting foot off of Cybertron. Ever."

Blurr smiled as relief swelled inside him. 'So they didn't just give up on me.'

"Blurr," said bot looked up at Rodimus, "Where did you get that?"

He tipped his head in confusion for a second, but the he remembered that he was still holding the Magnus Hammer. More importantly, he remembered why he was holding it in the first place. "Actually, this is rather convenient," Blurr murmured.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rodimus, we can't let another war break out."

"Of course, that's why we're here. We'll stop Megatron, once and for all."

"No! That's not what I mean. If you kill him others will take his place, and they'll be out for revenge too." The others looked at him as though he'd popped a circuit. "Look, I did my research. I looked at history. The only way anything is going to work out is not by obliterating the Decepticons, we've tried that and as you can see you'll never get them all. And if there's even one left, the entire cycle will start over again." His words still didn't seem to sink in. Blurr sighed, "This is going to sound absolutely ridiculous, but I think that the only way we can achieve the peace we want is not by eradicating the other faction, its by joining the two."

"Blurr, you're right," Rodimus said, "You're right, that was **absolutely ridiculous**."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, "and I knew you would say something like that. But, you see, that's why I'm not leaving this up for debate."

"What are you going to do about a grudge that's lasted for eons?" Rodimus asked incredulously, "Blurr, you're just one bot and something like this isn't just going to disappear."

"I know, but I'm only looking to **initiate** negotiations. We're Autobots aren't we? We're supposed to be looking for the path of least bloodshed."

"Blurr, this is insane," Cliffjumper scoffed. "These are Decepticons, they're scum. They won't listen."

"You haven't been among them Cliff!" Blurr argued, "They just want Cybertron back, and if the Council were to open up negotiations, I'm sure we could find a way where both sides win."

"Be that as it may, how do you plan on getting the Council, of all political powers, to open up to Decepticons?" Optimus asked.

"Easy," Blurr smiled, "I can make them listen, because I have the one weapon that they need." He lifted the Magnus Hammer.

"Blurr, you're not in your right mind." Red Alert said gently, "Let's just all go back to Cybertron and we can discuss things there."

"No," he deadpanned. " If you want the Magnus Hammer back, you have to take the Decepticons back too. You can put all the safety precautions you want, but I demand that they be allowed to negotiate with the Council. Cybertron may have an army, but you'll never catch me. So is it a deal?"

* * *

**A/N: Does anyone seem a bit OOC to you guys? I know Blurr might, cuz I'm playing his Autobot pacifist character a little strongly.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Idea**

**A/N: Before anything I'd like to say that, yes, I do realize that it is pretty much impossible for Hot Shot to use his fire on the moon, given that there is no oxygen, but he did it on a space bridge so I'm assuming he has some fancy alien technology helping him somehow.**

******Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners**

* * *

"ARGH!" Brawn cried out in pain as a shot hit him in the shoulder. All around him bright bolts of energy were aimed and fired at his comrades. It was a losing battle, just as it had been on the space bridge. The Decepticons, although dysfunctional, were undoubtedly stronger. "Where's the medic when you need her?" he muttered sourly before running right back into the battle.

From above, Starscream snickered as he shot at the Autobots. "It's one thing for them to come here, but at this point they're just suicidal! They can't honestly think that they'll win."

Shockwave stopped immediately, "...Wait, you have a point."

Starscream looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"I can't believe I didn't realize sooner. They **know** they can't win. They're just holding us off."

"For what?"

"Finish them, I have other business to attend to." he said as he transformed into his alt mode and drove off.

* * *

"Blurr, be rational about this," Rodimus almost pleaded.

"I could say the same to you and every other Cybertronian," Blurr shot back.

"And what exactly do you mean by that," sighed Cliffjumper, exasperated with the argument.

"Was it rational to kick the Decepticons off of Cybertron because they had different ideals? As far as I'm concerned, the organics never tried to send half their population into space because they weren't the same."

"Well that's different," said Bumblebee, "The Decepticons started the Great War!"

"Because **we** exiled them in the first place." It was silent, nobody wanted to argue further on the subject. "Look, both factions made mistakes and the past will never change. However, that doesn't mean that we should risk the future."

"Even if we could somehow repair the rift, it won't be easy. We'd need the cooperation of both the High Council **and** the Decepticons," Rodimus continued to protest.

"But it's not impossible! At least, then we could say that we tried."

"Well, it's not like we've got much to lose," said Optimus.

Cliffjumper glared at him and hissed, "Not helping."

"Actually," Blurr's mouth twitched and he almost smirked, "He is helping. Unless, I don't know, you wanna lose the Magnus Hammer, which is pretty much the biggest symbol of power to every Autobot ever."

Rodimus looked at him, slightly cautious and slightly dubious, "Blurr you-"

"Rodimus, you know I would, you know I could, and dammit I'm about to with the way this conversation is going right now."

"Okay, let's not do anything that we're **all **going to regret. What exactly are you asking for, Blurr?"

"An audience. A chance for the Decepticons to speak before the High Council. And I want the Council to give them a damn chance. Oh, and here another thing to consider, the cons have the Autobot's greatest weapon, an amnesiac Autobot femme who could be the key to the cons wielding our greatest weapon, and probably some other valuable things that I don't know about. Also, I'd like to bet that whatever team you've left outside is losing. Badly."

Silence. Everyone looked at Rodimus. The final decision ultimately fell to him, considering the circumstances. "...Given the stakes, fine. Call off the Decepticons, give us what they have, and call it a deal." Blurr's face broke into a relieved smile. "**However**, they go back in cuffs, that's not up for debate."

"Nobody's going anywhere, Autobots," Shockwave appeared from behind Blurr, gun aimed at the group.

"Wait Sh-," before Blurr could stop Shockwave, Cliffjumper tackled the con sending them both toppling down. Blurr and the others stood, looking dumbfound as Cliffjumper proceeded to strike a few hard blows to the head. Shockwave growled and threw the minibot off with ease. Before he could move to attack, blasters and hand cannons were aimed at him. "Okay, how about we all just put down our weapons?" Blurr said as slowly as he could, which really wasn't all that slow.

"Fine, the con goes first," Rodimus said commandingly. Blurr looked at Shockwave pleadingly. The cyclops returned with a critical and questioning stare.

"Shockwave...put it down, please," Blurr whispered.

Shockwave pointedly ignored him and turned to Rodimus, "Where are the other two?" Rodimus looked at him warily then turned to Red Alert with a confused glance.

Red Alert leaned in and whispered, "He means the other Autobots, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee ran a little while ago. Something about getting a comm."

Rodimus sighed, he really didn't have time to deal with two incompetents ditching the fight, without warning no less. He turned back to Shockwave, "Not important, put the blaster down, **now**."

Shockwave mimicked what Rodimus had done and turned to Blurr. "Well, I **was** negotiating before you interrupted." When Shockwave didn't budge, Blurr narrowed his optics and continued in a more pressing tone, "Shockwave, you are outnumber and outgunned. Put. The blaster. Down."

Hesitantly, Shockwave lowered his gun, Red Alert and Rodimus followed suit. Their weapons were still ready to fire but at least they weren't aimed at each other. "So, tell me, what negotiations are we talking about here?"

Cliffjumper stood up, "None of you're fragging business, con. All you need to do is shut up and come with us."

Blurr slapped Cliffjumper's arm lightly in warning, "Well, you wanted Cybertron back, yes? You and all the other Decepticons?" Shockwave nodded. "I negotiated for a chance for you guys to speak before the High Council." The con jolted immediately but before he could protest, Blurr continued, "I'm confident that if you all just stopped being stubborn, we can figure something out, okay? The two factions coexisted before and they can do it again."

* * *

Bumblebee and Optimus crawled out a hatch onto the top of Omega Supreme. Just below them Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz, Bulkhead, and even Sari were battling Megatron. Even with most of the team there Megatron was holding his ground, the Autobots weren't going to win any time soon. "C'mon boss-bot, they could use our help!"

Optimus grabbed Bumblebee's arm, "Wait, we can't just jump in. We're the only back-up they're going to get, we need to plan our moves carefully before we make ourselves known."

"What's there to plan? It's Megatron, we go in there and give him everything we've got!" he cried.

"No, if there's one thing I've learned, it's that Megatron isn't going to be affected by any of our normal attacks, we have to think of something else."

"What are you guys waiting for?!" Sari appeared behind them suddenly. The two jumped in shock and they turned to see the teenager hovering in the air.

"Sari?! When did you get here?" Bumblebee asked.

"Ratch' told me that you guys were gonna be here and then I happened to see you two knuckleheads on the roof so I flew up to see what the hold up was. We could use you guy's help down there you know!"

"Yeah, and we want to help, but Prime says that we need some special plan."

"What kind of plan?"

Prime turned back to watch the battle, "Something to stop Megatron. Attacking him isn't going to do us any good, he's too strong."

"Hmm..." They all contemplated on what could possible stop the chaos bringer himself.

"Ah!" Sari's face lit up, "How about an electro magnetic pulse?"

"Sari...if EMPs worked then I think Ratchet would've used them by now," Optimus replied.

"No, no, I mean the EMPs that happen in sci-fi movies and stuff! The ones where it shuts down all technology within the blast radius. I know Ratchet's EMP generator can shut down tech already but if I could bump it up a notch, I bet that it could knock Megs out."

"Okay, I see what you're getting at," said Bumblebee, having watched many of said sci-fi movies himself, "but, where do we come in?"

"Uh, like, right here, right now. I can't work magic guys, super-boosting Ratchet's EMP generator is gonna take time and an environment that someone can work in. You guys need to help distract the big, bad Decepticon."

"Well, it's all we've got," Optimus admitted, "I'll comm Ratchet so that you guys can get out of the crossfire."

Sari smiled under her battle mask, "Perfect."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I didn't need to rush at 11:59 to upload this. Yay. Hopefully there won't be so many grammar mistakes this time. Anyways, I think I'm dragging this out longer than I should... I kinda wanted to end it with a bang, but DETAILS. Ugh.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Contingency**

** A/N: I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm so so sorry.**

******Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners**

* * *

The old medic crouched under the cover of Omega Supreme as Sari worked on his EMP generator. "I'm still not sure if this is the best idea," he muttered.

"Well, if you have a better plan I'm all ears. Oh wait, you don't," Sari said dismissively, trying her best not to get too distracted from her work.

"I'm just sayin' that this is Megatron that we're talking about and we only got one shot. We can't afford to screw this up."

"Oh Ratchet, what little faith you have in me," Sari sighed. "Anyways, even with Cybertronian tech and my abilities, the modifications may put you at some risk."

"What do you mean by that?" Ratchet asked, concern creeping into his voice.

"Well, your EMP generator is pretty low scale since it's mostly used for medical purposes. If we wanna shut him down, we may need to go a bit...nuclear since it produces the strongest EMPs. Normally, the EMPs come as a result of a neuclear explosion, but with my skills I can nullify that to get just the EMP."

"Nuclear, huh?"

"You sound surprisingly calm. Is it safe for Cybertronians to be exposed to nuclear radiation?"

"Safe?" he scoffed. "If it was just in a gun or something, then sure. However, this generator is directly connected to me, if you gotta do it then you'd need to remove it before it scrambles my circuits."

"So how much time does that give me?"

"I dunno. An hour, at most."

"That ought to be enough...hopefully."

"That's easy to say when you're not the one in danger." Indignantly, Sari opened her mouth to protest but was cut off, "Ah, whatever. Just...get it over with."

* * *

Blurr stood between Shockwave and Cliffjumper, putting him smack in the middle of extremely hostile tension. Blurr sighed and tried to concentrate on the sound of footsteps surrounding him but he couldn't ignore the heated glares and livid atmosphere. Shockwave and Cliffjumper radiated hatred for one another, they were just waiting to be set loose to tear each other apart.

"I still say we should've just knocked him out and dragged him along. Better yet, offline him and save us the trouble," Cliffjumper grumbled.

"Cliff...," Blurr sighed.

"What?! How could you just defend that glitch of a scrapheap?" Cliffjumper snarled.

"Maybe, because he actually has a functioning neural processor and a sense of compassion," Shockwave said bitterly.

"Who asked you, you rusted slagger?!"

"Would you both please stop arguing?" Blurr said, his voice slightly louder.

Both mechs shut up and they walked in silence for a time. Blurr sighed. In all honesty, he had no idea what to do anymore. He never even expected to get this far, he had only been desperate to stop things before they began. Now he just felt helpless despite the fact that he was currently holding the most important Autobot weapon. His hasty nature wasn't just coming back to bite him, it was dragging him into the middle of nowhere and leaving him stranded with no idea how to help the people he cared about, much less himself. 'Primus, help me,' he prayed.

* * *

When Shockwave had left, the battle outside had slowly begun heading downhill for the Decepticons.

"Let go of me you filthy groundpounder!" Starscream shrieked. Ironhide and Brawn finally had the seeker grounded.

"You watch him, I'm going to help Hot Shot with big, green, and stupid," Brawn said, before running off to join they pyrotechnic.

"Right," Ironhide murmured under his breath, "leave me with the screechy seeker while you go and have fun."

"I can hear you!"

"And I wish I couldn't hear you," Ironhide retorted as he slapped a pair of stasis cuffs onto his wrists.

Starscream glared at him,"Or what? You've already got me in cuffs."

"Look, I'm already stuck watching over you so why don't we try to make it as least miserable as we can for each other?"

The SIC scoffed and turned to watch the battle, withering away inside as he knew that the battle was already lost. It never ended well for the Decepticons and it never would. 'Why do they always have to ruin everything?'

* * *

On Cybertron, Sentinel paced the halls of Metroplex, optics fixed solely on the data pad in his servos. 'How in Primus's name did Ultra Magnus ever manage this?' he thought.

"Sentinel!" two voices called from behind him. Sentinel groaned internally but didn't shift his attention away from the report he was reviewing. When they reached him they stopped, smiles plastered on their faces, "What are you doing sir?"

"I don't have time for this," he deadpanned.

"Aww, Sentinel, you have gotten even more boring since becoming Magnus."

"It's called having responsibilities and what do you mean 'even more boring'?!" Sentinel finally turned to face the twins.

"Nothing!" They laughed in unison. "Anyways, what happens with blue racer bot?"

"Why would you ask such a stupid question? He comes back, we assess the situation and we decide his fate from there, obviously."

"What happens if he is normal?"

Sentinel sighed, "You should know our protocols already. If he's fine he goes back to work, if he's not we have him stand trial or we put him in a rehabilitation institute."

Jetfire continued to pry, his brother following along, "Then what happens to Decepticons?"

"They get thrown in the stockades," he replied dismissively.

"No trial?"

"Why waste the time? We already know they're scum."

The twins stopped, "But we come from Decepticon specs, no?"

Sentinel stopped as well. They were always getting on his nerves but this was pushing it a little too much. "What does that matter? It doesn't mean you are them."

"So, what you mean is that only original Decepticons are bad?"

"Of course!" Sentinel yelled impatiently.

"What if they aren't?"

"What's with all the questions? Besides, the only good Decepticon is one that's dead."

* * *

"Are you done yet?!" Ratchet asked as he watched over the battle. His team was losing and losing fast.

"Don't be so pushy, I'm doing the best I can!" The medic stopped talking and looked worriedly as Optimus and the others were shot down.

"Can you really not do this any quicker?" he demanded.

"Look, you old coot, I'm trying, okay? It's not easy modifying a weapon to go nuclear."

"Right. Now I'm worried as to whether you can actually defuse this thing before **I** go nuclear."

Sari rolled her eyes and continued working. For a while the only sound was that of plasma shots and panicked yells.

Finally, Sari cried, "Okay! We're done! Ready to show Megs what you got?"

* * *

**A/N: Agh, I missed last week, I know. School started and I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things. Chapters may or mat not start to spread out more, but I'll try to get it together. Anyways, if you look at Sentinel's lines I'm trying to make some deep, meaningful analogy. Can anyone guess?**


End file.
